Le Cri du Diable
by RAIDEMO
Summary: - fic abandonnée - Une création diabolique issue de manipulations génétiques promet à l'humanité un avenir funeste. Seuls les êtres qui sont à la base de sa création pourront le détruire...
1. Prologue

_ Voilà voilà, ma toute première fic dont j'ai légèrement retouchée la première partie. Elle n'en reste pas moins assez loin de ressembler à ce que j'écris maintenant mais bon, c'est mon premier bébé et je l'aime bien quand même ! lol_

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui la liront et merci beaucoup à Kazumi, Raichu Obscur, ma chère Laura, et tous ceux sans qui je n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage de continuer à écrire. Merci !_**  
**

**  
Le Cri du Diable**

**_Prologue : Eveil…_**

Je me réveille enfin, les ténèbres s'effacent…

Ma vue semble obstruée par un puissant souvenir… je n'ai pas le droit de voir, pas le droit de savoir ce qu'elles me font…

Elles…? Des ombres, blanches, effrayantes… elles tournent autour de moi sans jamais s'arrêter…

Ce sont peut-être…des humains…

Les ténèbres reviennent…je veux dormir encore. Je ne pense plus aux ombres, ni à ce monstre dans ma tête, qui m'observe, et me dévore en silence de ses yeux sans vie…


	2. PartI Chap1

PARTIE 1 : Déambulations

**_Chapitre 1 : Le jouet du Diable_**

David avançait dans les couloirs sombres de la base. Un frisson parcourut son épine dorsale : cet endroit était vraiment sinistre. Les murs d'acier, noirs et froids, semblaient se refermer sur son passage pour l'engloutir de leur sombre métal. Le jeune homme accéléra et arriva avec soulagement dans le grand hangar qui servait d'entrepôt à la Team Rocket. Les lumières aveuglantes le firent cligner des yeux avec insistance et il se figea dans l'encadrement du grand portail d'acier. Les regards de quelques techniciens se posèrent sur lui avec indifférence avant de retourner à leurs tâches présentes. Le jeune homme secoua la veste grise marquée d'un R pourpre pour évacuer la chaleur étouffante qui avait pris racine dans ses vêtements. Son T-shirt était baigné de sueur mais le tissu noir ne laisser transparaître aucune auréole disgracieuse. David grogna en sentant ses pieds oppressés dans ses lourdes bottes noires, lacées sur le bas de son jogging grisâtre. Il passa finalement une main dans ses cheveux blancs pour en chasser l'humidité de sa transpiration, puis caressa ses mèches qui viraient brusquement au noir sur sa nuque. Un soupir las lui échappa. Ses yeux balayèrent l'immense salle en s'attardant sur les énormes machines qui soulevaient les cages pour les entreposer au centre du hangar. Puis son regard aux teintes minérales, presque incolores, se posa sur la montre en argent qui pendait à son poignet gauche. Le bijou avait toujours était trop grand pour ses os fins mais le garçon refusait de s'en débarrasser, bien que l'objet n'ait aucune valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Une grimace déforma ses traits enfantins ; il était _vraiment_ en retard.

David tourna la tête dans toutes les directions qui s'offraient à lui ; son supérieur lui avait demandé de se rendre au laboratoire 302.

David : Voyons… si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme longea les couloirs faiblement éclairés pendant une bonne demi-heure sans pouvoir trouver le laboratoire. Cette base de la Team Rocket était vraiment immense ; David faisait partit de l'élite et travaillait ici depuis plus de 10 ans, pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à se repérer. Sa claustrophobie n'arrangeait pas les choses, et le jeune Rocket commençait déjà à regretter les missions certes épuisantes mais à ciel ouvert.

Oubliant son orgueil légendaire, il se décida finalement à demander son chemin à un homme en blouse blanche qui semblait plutôt pressé, le visage plongé dans une paperasse qui semblait peu ordonnée.

David : Excusez-moi, je cherche le labo 302.

L'homme leva la tête un court instant avant de se replonger dans ses documents, sans cesser de marcher.

Scientifique : Il est à l'autre bout du couloir, suivez-moi.

Soulagé, David emboîta le pas de l'homme en blouse. Ce dernier semblait très excité, il marchait d'un pas rapide et affichait un sourire satisfait tout en feuilletant son foutoir portatif. En essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le scientifique sans courir, le jeune Rocket se permis un coup d'œil dans la direction de son guide. L'homme était grand, plus grand que la moyenne, et assez maigre avec des épaules hautes. Ses cheveux bruns virant au gris étaient plaqués sur son crâne vers l'arrière. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes sombres et les rides sur son visage laissaient ressortir son âge avancé. Sur sa blouse était épinglée une étiquette arborant un nom, Tomas.

Tomas : Ça y est !

David sursauta. Une porte grise, menaçante, se dressait face à lui. Le jeune homme leva la tête, une inscription qui avait sans doute été un chiffre s'étalait sur l'acier rongé par les années, au-dessus de la porte.

Le scientifique l'observa un court instant, son regard s'attardant sur le médaillon en améthyste, taillé en forme de croix qui pendait au cou du garçon, puis il s'engouffra avec hâte par la porte du labo. David hésita, puis s'avança à son tour. Il craignait la colère d'Esteban, après tout, il n'était… qu'un gosse. Pourtant, du haut de ses 18 ans, le jeune homme avait réussit à atteindre les classes supérieures, et cela il ne le devait qu'à lui seul, à lui et à ses pokémons.

Le labo n'était éclairé que par quelques néons grésillants, si bien qu'il était difficile de distinguer les hommes en blouses pourtant très nombreux dans un espace si restreint. David s'avança au milieu des scientifiques qui s'affairaient dans le sombre laboratoire, tels des spectres.

(?) : David, te voilà enfin !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Esteban, son supérieur, lui faisait face et le fixait de son regard courroucé. Ses iris noirâtres reflétant tant d'orgueil semblaient le transpercer pour semer en lui le venin de la culpabilité. Mépris et dédain se lisaient comme toujours sur son visage aux traits fins, à la beauté féminine, encadré de cheveux noir de jais, lâchés sur ses omoplates, et faisant ressortir les minces sourcils d'ébène qui surmontaient les deux gouffres d'arrogance. Deux mèches sombres s'étaient posées sur le devant de ses épaules de chaque côté de sa gorge, se détachant sur sa peau laiteuse. La grâce de sa silhouette élancée n'était en rien altérée par la blouse immaculée et les simples vêtements grisâtres qui recouvraient son corps. Oui, décidément cet homme portait bien son surnom d' «ange des bas-fonds». La voix dure du scientifique (dure mais ô combien mélodieuse et attirante, autre fondement de son charisme incroyable) s'éleva à nouveau avec rudesse.

Esteban : Tu es en retard !

David : Désolé, je me suis perdu…

Esteban fit un geste agacé de la main, un geste empli d'élégance et de légèreté malgré la colère qui l'habitait.

Esteban : La prochaine fois tu feras en sorte de repérer les lieux à l'avance ! Maintenant suis-moi !

Sans dire un mot David s'avança à la suite de son supérieur en soupirant ; ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la colère divine s'abattrait sur lui, du moins il le pensait. Une voix dans sa tête (qu'il connaissait parfaitement) le raillait, d'un rire fort et violent.

Voix : _On fait son malin face aux dresseurs de seconde zone, mais on s'incline, la queue entre les pattes devant le premier trou-du-cul haut gradé qui se présente._

Son amour-propre en prit un sacré coup, comme à chaque fois que cette saloperie de voix spectrale se faisait entendre, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre Esteban vers ce qui devait bientôt l'entraîner dans la gorge brûlante des Enfers.

Alors il apparut, se dressant face à lui tel la créature démoniaque en qui les conditions de sa naissance le condamnaient à s'incarner. David déglutit. La peur s'empara de lui sans qu'il puisse détourner les yeux du monstre encore endormi. Un frisson nauséeux le parcouru ; il avait un mauvais pressentiment Lentement, le jeune homme avança une main hésitante vers ses pokéballs.

Esteban : N'est-il pas magnifique ?

David se tourna vivement vers son supérieur, l'air béat

David : Magnifique ?

Sa voix lui avait paru lointaine, comme si le mot qu'il venait de prononcer n'avait pas lieu d'exister en de telles circonstances. L'homme à la silhouette d'ange n'y fit nullement attention et commença ses explications sans quitter l'être des yeux, ces yeux à présent remplis d'admiration.

Esteban : Voilà maintenant plusieurs années que nous essayons de créer un pokémon de toute pièce. Nous avions essayé à partir des cellules d'un pokémon déjà existant mais nous avions échoué. Aujourd'hui nous avons atteint notre but avec ce monstre surpuissant.

David observa la chose à travers le tube de verre ; au milieu des tuyaux caoutchouteux, emmêlés, qui faisaient penser à un Tentacruel fou, se trouvait le pokémon mutant. A première vue, il semblait inoffensif. Sa petite taille et la corne qui ornait son front le faisait ressembler à un Nidoran, et son air serein semblait figé, infini, comme s'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Mais une aura maléfique s'échappait de cet être, une aura oppressante qui semblait vouloir broyer toute personne osant la fixer. Esteban reprit.

Esteban : Il s'appelle SET, une liberté de ses créateurs (dit-il avec un ricanement hautain). Son système nerveux s'est mis en route il y a 5 heures à peine. Bientôt il se réveillera complètement.

David frémit, puis se figea lorsque la main fine et légère de l'homme se posa sur son épaule.

Esteban : À ce moment, il te sera confié.

Le garçon leva les yeux, abasourdi, vers le visage du scientifique.

David : Comment ça ?

Le sourire fier d'Esteban glaça le sang du jeune homme.

Esteban : Tu es le meilleur en matière de dressage. Je suis sûr que tu feras de lui un bon combattant.

David recula. C'était donc ça, c'était dans ce but qu'il l'avait fait descendre dans ces laboratoires souterrains. C'était là qu'il voulait en venir, ce rôle lui avait été assigné, celui de s'occuper de cette chose. La voix qui l'habitait revint à la charge, tout excitée. Elle hurlait dans son crâne, évoquant la créature comme un messie sanguinaire.

Voix : _Tu vas t'occuper de ce monstre et lui faire découvrir sa puissance, puis il prendra conscience de son pouvoir, et après…il te tuera ! Il tuera tout le monde ! Puis il engloutira la planète et les cadavres qui la recouvriront, et nous devrons expier nos fautes dans les flammes de la Géhenne !_

David agrippa sa tête entre ses mains.

David : Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de m'occuper de cette chose ! Vous n'auriez jamais du le créer, ne sentez-vous pas cette aura meurtrière qui émane de lui ? Si vous le réveillez, il nous tuera tous !

Sa main tremblante se referma sur la croix que la lumière rendait pourpre, reflétant son aura sanguinaire sur la gorge du garçon.

David : Vous venez d'offrir un cadeau au Diable !

Esteban s'était figé. Son visage s'assombrit soudain, ses yeux charbonneux plantés dans ceux du jeune homme paraissaient vouloir trancher son corps et son âme. Sa voix ne fut qu'un sifflement obscène lorsqu'il reprit parole.

Esteban : Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ?

Tous les scientifiques s'étaient immobilisés, la plupart ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Des murmures interrogateurs s'élevèrent de la masse d'hommes en blanc, la tension montait peu à peu. Tous savaient que la colère d'Esteban n'était pas loin, et aucun d'eux ne voulait y assister.

Esteban : Tu obéiras !

Le ton menaçant, plus que ça, assassin de l'_ange des bas-fonds_ redonna cependant courage au jeune homme se dressa face à lui en reprenant avec colère.

David : Si ça veut dire jouer le chien bien dressé pour un connard voué à l'asile, je préfère quitter la Team Rocket. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Je suis mon propre maître !

Les derniers mots du garçon résonnèrent sourdement dans la pièce close. Il jeta un regard aux hommes terrorisés qui observaient maintenant la scène avec effroi. Parmi eux, il aperçut Tomas qui semblait désolé ; David ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant d'après lui. Mais ce dernier avait pas mal de ressources et il comptait bien en profiter. Son bras surentraîné vint décroché une pokéball de sa ceinture d'un geste aussi rapide que précis.

David : A moi, Rhinoféros !

Dans un éclair rouge, l'énorme pokémon se matérialisa, emplissant une partie de la pièce de sa masse imposante et détruisant quelques machines d'un coup de queue nonchalant. Un rugissement agressif s'échappa de sa gueule en signe d'avertissement. Mais Esteban était prêt, comme s'il avait toujours prévu les réactions de son jeune subalterne.

Esteban : Tortank, débarrasse-moi de ce traître !

Et dans un éclair similaire apparut la tortue massive, prête au combat, ses deux canons monstrueux surgissant entre ses omoplates pour fendre l'air vers les cieux indistincts.

Esteban : Hydrocanon !

Le pokémon braqua ses deux énormes bazookas sur Rhinoféros. Malheureusement pour lui, le pokémon rocailleux et son dresseur l'avaient déjà devancé, pressentant le type de l'attaque qui leur serait destinée. Sur les ordres de son dresseur, Rhinoféros se rua vers son adversaire avec une force et une vitesse explosive malgré sa taille monstrueuse. Il précipita sa masse imposante faite de muscles et de roches vers le tank vivant qui lui faisait face.

David : Queue de Fer !

Profitant de sa vitesse, Rhinoféros exécuta un demi-tour sur lui-même, frappant violemment de sa queue le pokémon tortue qui fut projeté comme un boulet de canon avant de s'écraser durement contre le mur d'acier du labo, fissurant sa carapace ainsi que le métal rouillé. Le Tortank poussa un cri de douleur qui couvrit ceux des scientifiques apeurés, mais David n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

David : Maintenant, Ultralaser vers le toit !

Rhinoféros : Rhino !

Ignorant Esteban qui jurait en choisissant une autre pokéball, Rhinoféros se concentra.

Esteban : A toi Grolem !

Trop tard, l'Ultralaser était formé. Le coup partit avec une telle violence qu'Esteban et son pokémon furent projetés sur les machines. Les scientifiques fuyaient dans la plus grande pagaille. David espérait que l'Ultralaser détruirait le pokémon maléfique qui pataugeait entre ses tubes, mais quand la lumière de l'attaque disparut, laissant place à une épaisse fumée, il s'aperçut que le verre de son cocon maternel n'était même pas fissuré.

David : Merde !

Un dossier aux bords carbonisés atterrit aux pieds du jeune homme. Il s'en empara sans se poser de questions.

(?) : Dépêchez-vous ! Il va s'enfuir !

Tiens, les renforts arrivent, pensa David amèrement. Heureusement, l'attaque du pokémon Roche avait traversé les différents étages souterrains jusqu'à l'air libre comme l'avait espéré le dresseur.

David : Parfait ! Rhinoféros revient ! Libégon !

En un instant, le dragon apparut. David l'enfourcha en vitesse.

David : Prête ?

Libégon : Libééé !

David : C'est parti !

D'un seul coup d'aile rapide et puissant, le dragon s'engouffra dans le trou formé par l'Ultralaser sous les jurons et les menaces d'Esteban, l'ange des mondes souterrains qu'un simple humain avait osé défier.

Le soleil était aveuglant pour des yeux restés si longtemps sous la terre. Pendant que Libégon volait paisiblement, David étudiait le dossier qu'il avait ramassé en clignant fortement des yeux comme pour en chasser les dernières bribes d'obscurité. Ce dossier parlait de la création de SET sans pour autant dévoiler ses… «secrets de fabrication ». Mais David y avait tout de même découvert quelque chose… quelque chose qui le poussa définitivement à haïr la Team Rocket.


	3. PartI Chap2

_**Chapitre 2 : Réveil**_

La lumière, enfin…

Anko cligna des yeux avec insistance, ses yeux d'un gris clair et glacial qui s'étaient habitués à la sombre forêt. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un élastique noir, puis elle entreprit l'action délicate de nouer ses cheveux humides et emmêlés, couverts de terre et de brindilles. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient néanmoins avec force et beauté sur ses mèches à la couleur si étrange, des mèches grises, brillantes, comme une toison d'argent. Raichu apparut sur ses talons. Il semblait épuisé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après le combat qu'il venait de mener. Ses petits yeux brillants comme deux billes noires étaient mi-clos, emplis d'une immense lassitude. Il frotta son museau aux teintes sombres, comme pour chasser la fatigue de son esprit. A son tour, Dracaufeu sortit de l'abri végétal qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant trois jours ; son corps recouvert d'écailles noires comme l'ébène brillait sous ce soleil de plomb, et la flamme bleue qui ornait sa queue grandit subitement, heureuse de retrouver la chaleur du grand jour. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur, comme l'onde vive et brillante d'une rivière se tournèrent vers le ciel. La vue de l'astre brûlant les cieux l'envahit d'une nostalgie délicieuse.

La jeune fille observa les alentours, la fatigue s'étendait comme un voile sur sa vue. Elle se frotta frénétiquement les yeux décorés de cernes sombres et profonds, puis se tourna vers son petit compagnon qui tanguait comme une barque sous l'effet d'une brise.

Anko : Ça va Raichu ? Tu veux retourner dans ta pokéball ?

Le pokémon électrique tourna vivement son petit visage vers elle, à présent totalement éveillé. Il se dressa du haut de ses quatre-vingts centimètres pour trouver un certain équilibre en secouant vivement la tête.

Raichu : Raiii (pas la peine) !

Anko sourit devant l'air fier que prenait le petit rongeur, puis elle se tourna vers Dracaufeu qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer le ciel.

Anko : Et toi mon gros, tu vas bien ?

Dracaufeu ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser son regard reptilien vers elle. Anko le savait bien, le dragon était muet, ou en tout cas il n'avait jamais émis un son. Mais elle avait appris à le comprendre, et ce handicap ne les gênait guère, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le dragon lui fit signe qu'il allait bien en levant son pouce au-dessus de son poing serré, il était prêt à voler. La dresseuse prit le pokémon souris dans ses bras et grimpa sur le dos du saurien ailé. Profitant d'un courant chaud, le dragon pris son envol. Ils s'élevèrent rapidement, flottant sur un vent brûlant, et partirent en direction de Safrania.

Anko remit la pokéball au Centre Pokémon, un bon dresseur viendrait la récupérer un peu plus tard, un dresseur qui, d'après elle, avait pas mal de temps à perdre.

(?) : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Anko se retourna. La championne aux longs cheveux noirs lui faisait face, souriant en observant les vêtements plus qu'usés de son amie.

Anko : Aucun problème. J'ai capturé le Tyranocif, mais c'est vrai qu'il était fort. Je comprends que les villageois aient fait appel aux forces spéciales.

Morgane : Il était si fort ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

Anko : Non merci. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper d'un pokémon aussi violent.

Les deux dresseuses se rendirent directement au restaurant. Anko n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, elle était affamée, et ses pokémons aussi. Raichu était resté au centre prendre du repos. Morgane commanda une salade légère, elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle observa la jeune dresseuse qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci avalait le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse prodigieuse et semblait ne pas se soucier de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue. Morgane l'avait connue trois ans plus tôt, à la suite d'un combat mémorable qui lui avait valu une défaite. Les deux filles s'étaient ensuite associées pour entrer dans une unité spéciale ayant pour but de combattre les grands malfaiteurs (comme des super héros quoi), la seule différence étant qu'ils n'agissaient pas dans l'ombre… pas du tout. La serveuse déposa l'assiette de salade devant la championne, la sortant de ses rêves. Face à elle, le dragon noir de Anko avalait goulûment le contenu de son plat constitué principalement de viande crue. Morgane grimaça en repoussant sa salade cent pour cent végétarienne et se tourna à nouveau vers la fille aux yeux de glace. La championne l'avait vu combattre de nombreuses fois, des duels amicaux avec d'autres dresseurs, des combats acharnés contre des adversaires dangereux, des confrontations grandioses contre des champions entraînés, mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à une seule défaite.

Anko en était à sa troisième assiette de pâtes lorsque Morgane lui tendit un dossier. La jeune fille leva des yeux étonné sur la reliure puis interrogea la championne, la bouche pleine.

Anko : Qu'est-che que ch'est ?

Morgane : Une nouvelle affaire. Un gamin disparu depuis 6 mois.

La jeune dresseuse pris le dossier après s'être essuyé les mains pour ne pas le salir, elle l'ouvrit et lut quelques lignes avant de le rendre à la championne.

Anko : Hum, il a disparu depuis un bout de temps, tu crois qu'on a une chance de le retrouver ?

Morgane : Si on s'y met toutes les deux pourquoi pas ?

Anko sourit en fixant son amie de ses yeux perçants, ce qui mit la championne mal à l'aise. Malgré ces trois années passées ensemble, Morganne n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux regards glacés de la jeune fille.

Anko : Une enquête toutes les deux ? Ça faisait longtemps ! On part quand ?

Morgane : Il vaudrait mieux partir dés que Raichu ira mieux. On doit se rendre à Nénucrique.

Anko grimaça.

Anko : C'est pas la porte à côté.

La championne sourit à son tour, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Morgane : T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu…

A ses côtés, Alakazam méditait en attendant les ordres.


	4. PartI Pens1

**_Pensée 1ere : Raichu_**

J'aime pas les Centres Pokémons. J'en ai des mauvais souvenirs. Mais Anko s'inquiète pour moi, alors je dis rien.

Quand je suis dans un Centre, je réfléchis…

J'aime pas être loin de ma maîtresse. Je sais pas ce qui peut lui arriver.

Mais j'aime bien être loin du Dragon. Lui je l'aime pas. Il parle jamais, il se bat jamais, il a même pas de pokéball. C'est comme un étranger. Il me fait peur.

Mais ma maîtresse elle l'aime bien, alors je dis rien. J'ai appris à l'ignorer, à faire comme s'il était pas là. Ça vaut mieux, ça fait treize ans qu'il est avec nous.

Avant y avait que moi et Anko. Après le Dragon est arrivé, et puis y en a eu d'autres. Les autres je les aime bien. Je suis jaloux de personne.

Depuis que je suis tout petit, ma maîtresse s'est occupée de moi. Elle m'a appris à bien me battre. Elle dit que je suis le plus fort. C'est vrai que je suis fort, mais y en a qui sont plus fort que moi. Mais j'aime bien quand elle me dit ça, et j'aime pas la décevoir. Alors je me suis dit que je devais toujours gagner. Et j'ai toujours gagné.

Le Dragon, elle lui a jamais appris à se battre. C'est vrai qu'il était fragile quand on l'a trouvé. Il sortait juste de son œuf. Je crois qu'elle avait peur pour lui.

Moi, je suis malade. J'ai ce que les humains appellent de l'épilepsie. Je faisais beaucoup de crises quand j'étais petit, mais c'était pas grave. Maintenant je prends des médicaments. Je suis plus malade je crois.

J'arrête de penser. Je m'endors. Anko va bientôt venir me chercher.


	5. PartI Chap3

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre mouvementée**_

Le Centre Météo prés de Cimetronelle. Une grande tour métallique surplombant des plaines à l'herbe hirsute et odorante. Un endroit plutôt sympa quand on y pense. Il y pleut souvent, c'est pratique pour les combats avec les pokémons électriques, leurs attaques sont plus précises… normalement.

Major Bob : 'tain ! Connard de générateur !

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que le champion essayait de réparer une machine qu'un de ses pokémons avait _malencontreusement_ touchée. Il en avait à présent plus qu'assez de traîner à plat ventre dans la poussière, éternuant toutes les deux minutes et sentant une douleur naître dans le bas de son dos.

M Bob : Elektek ! Viens m'donner un coup de main !

Mais le pokémon, confortablement allongé sur une machine endormie, était trop occupé à observer son dresseur avec un sourire moqueur. Il roula sur le ventre et croisa les bras sous son menton pour que son visage soit assez prés du champion et que ce dernier puisse voir à quel point cette situation le rendait hilare.

M Bob : Raaah ! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Il envoya un coup de pied rageur dans l'engin qui émit un bruit de désaccord avant de se taire à nouveau. Le pokémon ricana.

Elektek : Elek ? (Moi ?)

M Bob : Te fous pas de moi et viens m'aider !

Dans un soupir le pokémon descendit de la machine où il s'était installé. Il s'avança vers le générateur et se planta face au champion qui essayait d'assembler deux câbles. Un nouveau sourire s'allongea sur son visage velu.

Elektek : Elek elektek ? (c'est ça qu'tu veux ?)

Le pokémon tendit sa main griffue et envoya une décharge, histoire de redémarrer la machine. Celle-ci ronronna comme si elle allait se réveiller, puis se tu.

Elektek : Lee ! (pas de chance !)

Le dresseur (qui avait très nettement sentit passer la décharge) était furieux et s'apprêtait à étrangler son pokémon lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose. Là, posée par terre, une pièce du générateur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vue plus tôt ? Il se dirigea vers le morceau de métal, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit. C'est alors que la boîte en métal s'envola pour aller se poser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le champion ouvrit des yeux ronds.

M Bob : Qu'est-ce que…?

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le morceau, et à nouveau celui-ci traversa la pièce. Le champion (d'une patience extrême) réessaya de l'atteindre, mais une fois de plus elle se déplaça. Cette fois, le Major explosa.

M Bob : Bon sang ! C'est quoi c'bordel !

Elektek gronda et s'avança, prêt au combat. C'est alors que l'adversaire se dévoila. C'était un Polichombre qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette plaisanterie. Le champion retrouva son calme. Il tendit une main devant lui comme pour ordonner au petit spectre de s'avancer.

M Bob : Bon allez, c'était très drôle. Maintenant rends-moi cette pièce.

Mais le pokémon ne voulait pas rendre la pièce. Il partit dans une série de grimaces entrecoupée de rires amusés.

M Bob : Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Elektek !

Elektek : Lektek ! (yes sir !)

Le pokémon était prêt à combattre.

M Bob : Pas d'attaque électrique, s'agit de pas bousiller la pièce ! Approche-toi de lui, Vive Attaque !

Le pokémon tigré se précipita vers son adversaire à une vitesse prodigieuse, se servant de ses quatre pattes pour atteindre plus facilement le rythme de cette course folle. Il était le plus rapide et il le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le Polichombre connaissait le Teleport. Le fantôme disparut puis réapparut dans le dos d'Elektek… prés de son dresseur. Celui-ci ne laissa pas passer la chance. L'une de ses mains se referma vivement sur le spectre qui émit un petit cri de surprise.

M Bob : J'te tiens ! Elektek, ça va ?

Heureusement le pokémon était bien entraîné, et malgré l'étonnement il avait put s'arrêter à temps, juste avant de s'encastrer dans l'une des machines. Mais Polichombre voulait continuer à s'amuser. Une fois de plus il se téléporta… avec la pièce.

M Bob : Et meeeeeerde !

Elektek : Elekteeeek ! (t'es nul, t'aurais pu le tenir !)

Ignorant les paroles de son pokémon, le champion s'engagea dans les couloirs à la poursuite du fantôme fou. Il passa devant le bureau du directeur en courant.

Directeur : Eh ! Qu'est-ce…

M Bob : Désolé ! Je reviens tout d'suite !

Cela faisait presque une heure que le champion courait. Mais… ce n'était qu'un entraînement de plus songeait-il pour se redonner du courage. Il avait connu pire. Elektek, lui, commençait à fatiguer. Le Major secoua la tête en s'efforçant à sourire de façon moqueuse.

M Bob : T'avais qu'à t'entraîner plus sérieusement !

Elektek : Tek ! Elektek ele elek ! (hé ! Mon rôle dans un combat c'est pas d'courir comme un dératé !)

Le champion accéléra rageusement. Il aurait pu abandonner et laisser les guignols du Centre Météo se débrouiller seuls, mais son orgueil ne le lui permettait pas. Soudain, le pokémon et son dresseur freinèrent. Le Polichombre venait de disparaître.

M Bob : Et m… zut !

Elektek : Le elek ? (On est où ?)

Le champion observa les alentours et sursauta en se tournant vers la statue de pierre qui semblait jaillir du sol à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils avaient couru sans regarder où ils allaient, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans ce qui ressemblait à un cimetière. Le Mont Mémoria peut-être.

Polichombre : Poliii !

Le dresseur se retourna. Le fantôme était là, mais sans la pièce.

M Bob : Raah ! Où est-c'qu'il l'a foutue !

Elektek : Ele ! (là-bas !)

Le pokémon indiqua une pierre derrière le fantôme. En effet la pièce était posée sur une tombe derrière le Polichombre. Celui-ci affichait maintenant un sourire de défi.

M Bob : Ah, très bien ! Tu veux te battre ici ? Fallait l'dire plus tôt !

D'un geste, le champion attrapa une pokéball qu'il envoya droit sur Polichombre.

M Bob : Raichu ! Vas-y ma Belle!

Un éclair rouge, et le pokémon apparut. Elektek parut décontenancé.

Elektek : Ee ? (et moi ?)

M Bob : Pour combattre faudrait au moins que t'arrive à tenir sur tes pattes.

Le pokémon baissa la tête. La course l'avait effectivement épuisé. Le combat commença brusquement, Polichombre venait d'utiliser l'attaque Ténèbres. Mais Raichu ne fut que légèrement touchée.

M Bob : Bien, son niveau n'est pas très élevé. Ok ma grande ! Envoie-lui un bon Tonnerre pour le calmer un peu !

Raichu : Rai ! (okay !)

Raichu s'exécuta avec enthousiasme, comme à son habitude, et bondit rapidement pour envoyer une décharge qui fendit l'air bruyamment. Mais le fantôme l'évita en se téléportant.

M Bob : Raichu, Hâte !

En un éclair (c'est le cas de le dire) la souris électrique fonça vers le Polichombre en slalomant entre les pierres et renouvela son attaque. Elle le toucha de plein fouet. Le pokémon spectre tomba par terre, Knock Out.

M Bob : Bravo Raichu ! On va enfin pouvoir rentrer !

Le champion avait parlé trop vite. De toutes les sépultures apparurent soudain une centaine de Branette. Le Major recula en grimaçant.

M Bob : C'est pas vrai !

Raichu : Rai rai raichu ! (c'est de la triche !)

Elektek ramassa la pièce.

Elektek : Elek eleeektek ? (vaudrait mieux partir non ?)

A ce moment, un flash envahit le cimetière. Une attaque Psyko. Tous les Branette tombèrent au sol, complètement sonnés.

Morgane : On dirait qu'on arrive à temps.


	6. PartI Chap4

**_Chapitre 4 : Le traître_**

Libégon aurait aimé s'amuser, se laisser glisser sur les courants chauds, piquer vers le ruisseau qui coulait joyeusement dans la vallée, l'emplissant d'un doux air de fête. Elle aurait aimé plonger, puis remonter droit vers le soleil et sentir ses rayons caresser sa peau humide pour en chasser les dernières gouttes. Mais elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion aujourd'hui. David n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser, il avait des choses importantes à faire, et il avait besoin de ses pokémons pour l'aider.

D'après le dossier volé, l'expérience avait commencé au Mont Mémoria… avec le kidnapping d'un enfant. Celui-ci allait servir de « maquette » pour la réalisation de SET.

Voix : _Le Fils tuera le Père ! Hahaha !_

Ecœuré, David balança le dossier par-dessus l'aile droite de Libégon. Cette dernière observa la chute du document jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'épais feuillage d'une forêt sauvage qui se dressait, majestueuse, deux cents mètres plus bas. Elle releva la tête vers son dresseur avec un air interloqué.

David : Laisse, c'est pas important. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Libégon : Libé libégon (qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?)

David : On va aller au Mont Mémoria. On y trouvera peut-être des indices.

Libégon : Lii (pourquoi ?)

David : Pour combattre SET… et peut-être le faire redevenir humain…

Voix : _Tu ne tueras point…hahaha !_

Libégon resta silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison les humains cherchaient à créer de nouveaux êtres, surtout aussi dangereux. Elle était également incapable de comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour transformer un humain en pokémon, mais cette histoire de le ramener à son état initial ne lui plaisait guère. Son instinct lui disait de détruire la créature tant qu'elle était endormie, mais David refusait de détruire un être qui n'était pas responsable de ses actes… ou peut-être… était-ce simplement parce que le monstre avait été humain.

Libégon : …

David : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Libégon : Bé (rien)

Le jeune homme sourit, il connaissait bien son pokémon, et il savait que Libégon serait toujours trop fière pour lui avouer une faiblesse de sa part. Il l'aimait, appréciant particulièrement le fait de pouvoir se _retrouver_ en elle, dans son regard, dans sa fierté.

David : Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais on ne peut pas demander l'aide de la police, ni de qui que ce soit. La Team Rocket serait vite au courant et elle aurait largement le temps de déplacer le labo. Ils ont des espions partout.

Libégon : Bééégon libégon (comme Sato ?)

David : Oui, comme… mais bien sûr ! On va aller au Mont Mémoria et si on trouve rien là-bas, on ira voir Sato à Doublonville !

Libégon : Liiibé (pour quoi faire ?)

David : Sato fait parti de la Team, et c'est un sacré débrouillard. Il sait tout des activités de l'organisation. Plusieurs personnes sont persuadées qu'il a vendu des secrets, mais il est trop doué pour qu'on ait l'idée de le supprimer. Il nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir, il suffit d'y mettre le prix.

Libégon : Libé lii libégon (question argent on est un peu dans la misère)

David : On trouvera un moyen. Pour l'instant, direction le Mont Mémoria.

Voix : _Hahaha !_

David : Ta gueule.


	7. PartI Chap5

_**Chapitre 5 : La Loi du Démon**_

Au sommet du Mont, parmi les pierres tombales, un combat avait eu lieu. La terre avait été retournée comme à la suite d'une attaque Séisme, elle s'était tassée autour des tombes, comme si les morts avaient voulu tenter une sortie. Morgane analysait les différents minéraux qui composaient la couche supérieure ; lorsqu'un pokémon Roche ou Sol utilisait l'attaque Séisme, la secousse faisait tomber différents cristaux qui s'étaient attachés à son corps auparavant. C'est de cette manière qu'ils avaient débusqué un gang qui opérait avec l'aide d'un groupe de Sablaireau. Les analyses avaient révélé la trace de cristaux lunaires au centre du séisme. Ils n'avaient par la suite eu aucun mal à découvrir la cachette des criminels, au Mont Sélénite.

Avec l'aide de Granbull et Mentali, les recherches iraient assez vite. Elles auraient été sûrement bien plus rapides si le vacarme ambiant ne déconcentrait pas Mentali toutes de deux secondes. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Anko était en pleine forme, et elle avait envie de tout sauf de perdre son temps à rester assise sans rien faire pendant que Morgane s'amusait avec ses analyses. Elle avait donc décidé de s'amuser à faire enrager le Major pour passer le temps.

M Bob : Mais puisque j'vous dis qu… oh ! Et puis merde !

Anko : Charmant…'pourriez au moins rester digne et accepter le fait que cette intervention n'ait pas été inutile. Et restez poli je vous prie, comment pouvez-vous vous exprimer en ces termes devant deux jeunes filles innocentes.

Le champion grogna en tentant de se calmer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette fille était douée pour l'agacer.

M Bob : Raah ! On se débrouillait très bien jusqu'à ce que vous interveniez ! Raichu était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller toute seule !

En entendant ces mots, les yeux du pokémon souris se mirent à briller. Elle se jeta sur son dresseur avec amour et s'accrocha à lui pour lui témoigner son contentement. Morgane, qui était restée discrète jusqu'à maintenant, éclata de rire, suivit de très prés par Elektek.

Morgane : Le brave petit soldat qui prouve son affection à son supérieur !

Anko sourit, mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire à son tour ; le champion était suffisamment vexé pour en rajouter une couche.

Soudain, Dracaufeu qui s'était installé derrière sa dresseuse, allongé paresseusement sur une pierre pour absorber la douce chaleur du soleil, leva la tête. Il grimaça en découvrant ses dents blanches et tranchantes, sa flamme grandit, faisant augmenter la chaleur déjà intense sous ce soleil de plomb. Anko se tourna vers lui, son regard glacial s'assombrit.

Anko : Tu penses qu'un danger approche ?

Morgane : Un danger ?

La championne s'approcha suivit de son confrère qui tentait encore de se dégager de l'étreinte de son pokémon sous le regard ironique d'Elektek.

C'est alors qu'apparut un Libégon qui descendait rapidement dans leur direction. En les apercevant, il vira vers la gauche et se posa à côté d'une tombe. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et noircissants sur la nuque se laissa glisser le long de son dos pour poser pied à terre.

David observa longuement les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il reconnut deux champions qu'il avait aperçut dans des magasines, des victoires faciles. La troisième personne était une fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Ses cheveux argentés étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et elle avait des yeux gris clair, perçants. A ses côtés se dressait un Dracaufeu noir gigantesque, il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres cinquante. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement, s'il avait à combattre un tel monstre il serait sûrement désavantagé.

Libégon : Li li bégon (il ne se battra pas)

David, surprit, se tourna vers son pokémon.

David : Pourquoi ?

Libégon : Bé libé gon (il n'a aucune expérience)

Rassuré, le dresseur s'avança.

Anko observait le dresseur qui leur faisait face. Il portait l'insigne de la Team Rocket, cette organisation malveillante qui avait maintes et maintes fois échappée à la police… et qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Elle agrippa une de ses pokéballs, ils allaient sans doute devoir combattre. En réponse à son geste, le Libégon vint se poser face à eux dans une attitude de défi. Morgane s'approcha du dragon. La championne ne souriait plus et affichait maintenant un air dur et froid, cet air qu'elle n'affichait que rarement, lorsqu'elle sentait quelque chose de néfaste flotter autour d'elle.

Morgane : Tu veux combattre ?

Le jeune homme sourit, un sourire sûr de lui qui dévoilait sa grande confiance en ses capacités.

David : Désolé, mais vous vous trouvez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je n'aime pas les champions et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser des fouineurs comme vous mettre le nez dans mes affaires.

Etrangement, ce langage ne plut pas au Major et à ses pokémons qui se lancèrent dans une série de gestes qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de décrire.

M Bob : De qoââh morveux, pour qui tu te prends !

Raichu : Rai raichu ! (viens te battre si tu l'oses)

Elektek : Tek elek ! (approche tocard !)

David : Ahah ! Je vous attends ! Lequel de vous veut me combattre ?

Voix : _Ils ne peuvent pas gagner…_

Anko se tourna vers Morgane. Son visage reflétait sa grande envie de relever le défi.

Anko : Il a l'air fort. Laisse-moi faire.

La championne n'hésita qu'un court instant.

Morgane : Ok.

Anko s'avança au bord du terrain improvisé. Les tombes avaient étaient détruites sur seulement vingt mètres, ce qui n'était pas énorme. Libégon n'aurait pas de mal à se déplacer en volant, et Anko n'avait aucun pokémon volant à part Dracaufeu. Toute fois, un pokémon rapide et agile pourrait, par ses mouvements, déconcentrer Libégon et ainsi prendre l'avantage. Elle avait le combattant qu'il fallait.

Anko : Démolosse, à toi !

La pokéball s'ouvrit sur l'éternel éclair rouge. Celui-ci se condensa et pris la forme du chien-démon. Le monstre leva la tête vers son adversaire. Il grogna, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser s'échapper une fumée nauséabonde et toxique de sa gueule entrouverte. Libégon ne se laissa pas impressionner et avança d'un pas, bravant son adversaire qui crachait à présent un souffle brûlant issu des combustions toxiques qui se déroulaient dans ses intestins. Les adversaires se fixaient droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils voulaient sonder l'autre. Pendant ce temps, la fumée verte et suffocante se répandait sur le terrain alors que Démolosse grondait sourdement, un sourire meurtrier aux lèvres, sans détourner ses yeux rouge sang du dragon. Soudain David comprit.

David : Libégon, Cyclone ! Dissipe ces fumées toxiques !

Le visage de Libégon refléta soudain crainte et étonnement. Elle s'envola brusquement, puis commença à battre des ailes rapidement à quelques mètres du sol. La fumée disparut et le vent se chargea de sable, obstruant la vue aux deux dresseurs.

Anko : Maintenant Démolosse ! Feinte !

David : Libégon, Tunnel !

Libégon entendit le chien se précipiter sur elle. Elle fonça vers le sol mais le démon apparut sur sa droite et la frappa violemment. Le choc propulsa le dragon hors de la Tempêtesable.

David : Profites-en, utilise le Dracosouffle !

Sans perdre de temps, Libégon remplit ses poumons de l'air cuisant, puis cracha son souffle brûlant. Les flammes furent entraînées par le vent et se transformèrent en une immense colonne de feu. Libégon se posa prés de son dresseur pour reprendre son souffle. David s'aperçut que le dragon avait du mal à respirer et il espérait que le chien ne se relèverait pas.

Les flammes commençaient à se dissiper.

David : Ne lui laisse pas de répit, attaque Mâchouille !

Le dragon hocha la tête et fonça vers le chien à plat ventre au milieu des tombes, mais au moment de l'impact, le démon ouvrit les yeux et se dressa brusquement en hurlant. Surprise, Libégon freina.

Anko : Bravo, maintenant Souplesse sur ta droite !

D'un saut agile, Démolosse évita l'attaque du dragon et atterrit sur une pierre tombale encore debout. Puis, profitant de la force de l'attaque, il se propulsa vers l'adversaire la gueule grande ouverte. Ses mâchoires surpuissantes se refermèrent sur l'aile gauche du Libégon. Le dragon était maintenant immobilisé et ne pouvait atteindre le démon qui lui lacérait le dos de ses puissants coups de griffes. David jura. Libégon ne s'en sortirait pas, elle ne pouvait plus s'envoler ni échapper à la prise du chien des ténèbres. De plus, le dragon avait inhalé les vapeurs toxiques dés le début du combat.

Voix : _Hahaha !_

David : Ta gueule !

Tout semblait perdu lorsque soudain le dresseur eu une illumination, leur dernière chance. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

David : Libégon, Ultralaser droit devant !

Libégon : Libééé !

Une lumière aveuglante jailli de la bouche du dragon. La puissance de l'attaque propulsa les deux pokémons contre la dernière tombe intacte. Celle-ci explosa sous le poids des deux monstres. Libégon se releva avec peine, puis s'effondra sous l'effet du poison et de la fatigue. Le démon, quant à lui n'avait nullement souffert de l'attaque, il se redressa en hurlant.

Anko : Bien joué Démolosse !

Démolosse revint vers sa maîtresse, il avait perdu son regard démoniaque et affichait le sourire fier et satisfait du vainqueur. David prit sa pokéball.

David : Libégon reviens !

Le pokémon se mis à luire, puis disparut dans la ball. Aucun doute, cette fille était une bonne dresseuse. Son pokémon n'avait pas du tout souffert des attaques de Libégon. Elle pourrait peut-être lui être utile.

Voix : _Plus forte que toi… plus forte que Lui ?_

David : Bien joué, tu es plus forte que je ne le croyais. J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour l'enlèvement.

Les deux dresseuses se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdies.

Morgane : Comment… personne n'est au courant…

David se mit à rire, mais son rire n'avait plus ces consonances cruelles et orgueilleuses qui brillaient dans ses yeux un peu auparavant.

David : Haha ! Je sais pas mal de choses. Je pourrais vous en dire plus mais pas ici, et pas maintenant.

Le visage de Anko s'assombrit à nouveau.

Anko : Alors où ? et quand ?

David : A Doublonville, dans une semaine.

Puis il agrippa une nouvelle pokéball d'où sortit un Galopa. Il l'enfourcha, puis disparut avant qu'aucun des trois dresseurs n'ait pu faire un geste. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

Morgane : …

Anko : …

M Bob : … quel con.

Morgane : Pourquoi ?

M Bob : Non mais, pour qui y se prend ce sale mioche ! Et pis on a pas idée de faire une sortie aussi merdique !

Elektek : Teek ele (il sait peut-être vraiment des trucs)

Morgane s'éloigna en soupirant et entraîna Anko un peu plus loin. La jeune fille perdit aussitôt son regard sombre, remplacé par la surprise.

Morgane : Il a raison.

La dresseuse haussa les épaules.

Anko : Bof, j'ai vu des sorties bien plus nazes.

Morgane : Mais non ! Il sait peut-être vraiment des trucs intéressants !

Anko : … On peut aller à Doublonville alors.

Morgane : Non. Tu y vas toute seule.

Anko : Pourquoi ?

Morgane : D'après les analyses, la terre contenait des particules de météorite.

Anko : ... ?

Morgane : Je vais au Site Météore prés d'Atequia. Toi tu vas à Doublonville et tu essaye de retrouver ce garçon. Tu me rejoins dans deux semaines à Atéquia.

Anko sourit et hocha la tête.

Anko : Ok, pas de problèmes.

La voix du champion retentit dans leur dos.

M Bob : Bon, ben, vous avez plus besoin de moi, j'vais pouvoir partir.

Morgane soupira.

Morgane : Bien… bien sûr…


	8. PartI Pens2

**_Pensée 2nd : Demolosse_**

J'aime me battre. J'aime pas trop les combats d'arènes ou les tournois. Mais j'adore les combats _de rue_ comme disent les humains. Là où tout est permis. J'aime les combats violents où il n'y a qu'un gagnant : celui qui se donne à fond.

Dans un vrai combat, on ne pense plus. On doit pas réfléchir, les coups doivent venir tout seuls. On laisse le corps décider tout seul, on le suit, tout devient blanc, il n'y a plus que l'adversaire qui compte.

C'est pour atteindre ce moment d'extase que je me bats, ce lieu inconnu où plus rien n'a d'importance, ni la raison, ni les blessures, juste la chair palpitante de l'adversaire.

J'avais été exclu de la meute. J'étais encore un Malosse et je me suis battu contre le chef de la bande.

J'ai perdu. On m'a chassé. J'étais blessé, je me suis réfugié dans une ville. Un garçon m'a trouvé et a voulu m'attraper.

Mais moi je voulais pas qu'on m'attrape, je voulais pas d'un maître qui me donnerait des ordres. J'ai senti des forces nouvelles m'envahirent. Mes os ont grincé, ma mâchoire s'est allongée, tout mon squelette s'est transformé. Certaines de mes cotes ont déchiré ma peau pour se placer entres celles qui protégeaient déjà mon dos, des cornes ont jaillis du sommet de mon crâne. La peur m'avait permis d'évoluer.

J'ai tué le garçon.

J'ai pris le temps de guérir, puis je suis retourné dans la forêt. Là, j'ai égorgé le chef de meute. Les autres ils avaient peur, j'étais plus fort qu'eux. Ils ont voulut que je devienne le chef, mais je voulais pas.

Je suis parti.

J'étais le plus fort, personne ne pouvait me battre. Et puis un jour, une dresseuse est venue me voir. Il m'a semblé qu'elle avait le même regard que moi, un regard dangereux…

Elle m'a dit que je tuais trop, qu'il fallait que j'arrête. Mais j'en avais pas envie, alors elle m'a proposé un combat. Elle a appelé un petit pokémon que je ne connaissais pas.

J'ai perdu. J'avais honte, je m'étais fais battre par un rat électrique. La fille m'a capturé. Elle m'avait battu, je devais lui obéir.

Mais elle m'a surpris. Elle m'a observé me battre et elle m'a appris des nouveaux coups. En combat, elle me donne très peu d'ordres.

J'ai continué à me battre, mais j'ai plus jamais tué. Je sais quand m'arrêter.

Des fois j'oublie les combats, rarement, mais ça m'arrive. Ces moments, Anko me les apportes, une caresse, une étreinte. Alors, je me sens bien. Pas mieux que pendant un combat, pas moins bien non plus, c'est différent, mais pas désagréable.

Elle dit que je goûte enfin aux petits plaisirs de la vie.


	9. PartI Chap6

**_Chapitre 6 : Une grande ville (côté yang)_**

Doublonville… était une grande ville. Très grande. Trop grande. Anko n'aimait pas les grandes villes et elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, or, les Dracaufeu noirs ne couraient pas les rues, et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le grand dragon qui suivait la dresseuse. Lui non plus n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, il avançait en baissant la tête, manquant plusieurs fois de rentrer dans un lampadaire, une personne ou un pokémon.

Anko : Alala… Il vaudrait mieux qu'on trouve vite le Centre Poké de cette foutue ville.

Le dragon acquiesça… en silence. Ils passèrent devant le Centre Commercial. Anko n'avait plus de potions, ni d'anti-para, et elle était presque à court de pokéball.

Anko : Je vais juste acheter quelques pokéballs, on trouvera des potions au Centre… et je vais en profiter pour demander où il se trouve.

Perché sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, Raichu observait les alentours.

Raichu : Rai raichu rai rai (du haut de quelques étages on apercevra sûrement le Centre)

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête.

Anko : Ouais, l'espoir fait vivre.

Anko s'arrêta au premier étage pour acheter des pokéballs. Elle allait payer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

(?) : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Deux cents pokédollards pour une bête potion !

Anko se retourna. Une foule de monde s'était groupée autour des caisses. Un vendeur répliquait courageusement face à la voix tonitruante du champion.

Anko : Oh, non…

Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule à grands coups de «excusez-moi », «désolé », «pardon ».

Vendeur : Nos articles sont de grande qualité, ils méritent le prix qui leur a été assigné.

M Bob : De quoi ! J'suis sûr que dans un Pokéshop de banlieue on trouve des articles moins chers et de même qualité !

Vendeur : Et bien, dans ce cas, je prierais monsieur de bien vouloir se rendre dans un de ces… shop et de quitter notre établissement.

Le carnage était proche. Le champion allait repartir à la charge, lorsque Anko l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna en courant dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Les portes se refermèrent sur une cinquantaine de visages amusés. La dresseuse s'apprêtait à dire au champion ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

M Bob : De quoi j'me mêle ! Mais… t'es la fille du Mont Mémoria…

Anko lui jeta un regard agacé. Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de l'ancien militaire.

M Bob : Ah ! Bah ça change tout !

Le champion l'agrippa par la taille.

M Bob : T'es là pour ton enquête, c'est ça ? Tu sais où dormir, si tu veux je connais pas mal d'hôtel dans le coin.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, la dresseuse n'eut même pas l'idée de se débattre. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Raichu. Révolté par l'attitude du champion, il se jeta sur son bras et le mordit violemment. Les yeux du champion s'agrandirent de surprise.

M Bob : Olaa ! Mais ça va pas, c'était pour rire !

Mais le pokémon refusait de lâcher prise. Il fallut que sa dresseuse s'en mêle pour arracher Raichu au bras du champion. Par chance les dents du pokémon souris n'étaient pas comparable à celles de Démolosse, et le Major s'en tira avec une jolie coupure superficielle.

M Bob : 'tain ! J'avais pas prévu la garde rapprochée !

Anko se mit à rire. Raichu se calma, mais il était bien décidé à ne plus quitter sa dresseuse d'une semelle tant que le champion serait dans les parages.

Arrivé au Centre, les deux dresseurs louèrent chacun une chambre, puis il dînèrent à la cafétéria.

Anko était bien décidée à en savoir plus sur le champion, au point où elle en était une alliance serait la bienvenue. Elle hésita néanmoins en comprenant que le Major était vraiment imprévisible et se demanda si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle observa un instant l'homme vautré sur le canapé en face d'elle, qui sirotait une bière aux côtés d'Elektek qui faisait de même. Les yeux bleus du champion semblaient perdus dans le flot de ses pensées. La jeune fille brisa finalement le silence.

Anko : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites à Doublonville ?

La brume qui troublait le regard du champion disparut, et il posa les yeux sur la dresseuse. Un sourire gêné prit place sur son visage.

M Bob : Ben, en fait, je sais pas…

Anko : …

Elektek : Leeektek ele ele (on s'ballade, on respire le grand air)

M Bob : L'arène est en réparation, on en a profité pour prendre des vacances… arrête de me vouvoyer ça m'énerve…

Anko : Très bien… tu… pourrais peut-être me donner un coup de main…

Le champion semblait ravi de cette proposition. Son dos quitta le siège et il croisa les bras sur la table pour être plus près de la jeune fille, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

M Bob : Bien sûr, de toute façon je sais plus quoi faire.

Elektek : Teeek ele (zut, on devait descendre aux bars)

Le champion sursauta et décocha un coup de poing furieux à son pokémon. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier parvint à l'éviter et partit se réfugier aux côtés d'Anko. Puis il tira la langue à son dresseur.

Anko : C'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est là que je dois aller.

M Bob : Quoi ? Dans les bars de Doublonville ? C'est rempli de types pas nets tu sais… je parle pas pour moi, mais…

La jeune fille sourit.

Anko : Tant mieux, c'est ce genre de types que je recherche.

M Bob : Ah bon… si c'est ton genre de mec je peux…

Mais le champion s'arrêta en voyant le regard à présent glacial que la jeune fille lui lançait.

M Bob : Ok ! J'ai rien dit !

Anko soupira. Quelques cris lui parvinrent de sous la table. Elle se pencha sur sa gauche pour observer une scène plutôt comique. Le Raichu du Major semblait en pincer pour le sien. Lui ne partageait pas cette attirance mais il n'osait pas la repousser, et se contenter de faire un pas de côté à chaque fois que le rongeur femelle revenait se coller à lui. Le champion se baissa à son tour pour _réprimander_ son pokémon.

M Bob : Raichu ! T'arrêtes de t'vautrer sur lui ! Tu vois pas qu'tu l'étouffes !

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire ironique suivi d'un : « Raaaichu (jaaaloux ?) »

Le champion haussa les épaules et se releva. Il sourit à nouveau à la dresseuse.

M Bob : Ok, je t'y emmène dans une heure, en attendant reposes-toi.


	10. PartI Chap7

**_Chapitre 7 : Un gros doute…_**

David passa devant la gare, longea le casino, puis s'engouffra dans les ruelles sombres de Doublonville sous une pluie battante.

Voix : _La descente aux Enfers… hahaha !_

Sato se rendait souvent dans un bar nommé «gloom's bar », il adorait leur bière faite à base de… pollen d'Ortide. David savait tout cela car en tant que membre de l'élite il avait accès à tous les dossiers. Toutes les rencontres de Sato se déroulaient dans ce bar.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la façade aux murs jaunis. Une forte lumière tentait vainement de passer à travers les carreaux gris et rayés.

David : Sato n'est peut-être pas là, mais il doit certainement avoir des connaissances. Il faut essayer de découvrir où il se cache. Tu es prête ?

Blotti au fond du sac à dos, le pokémon qui commençait à somnoler ouvrit les yeux et tendit ses oreilles fines en direction de l'ouverture, puis sourit.

Mélofée : Mééélo (prête !)

David secoua ses vêtements trempés et s'assit à une table près du bar. Il balaya la pièce du regard. La lumière aveuglante qu'il avait aperçu au dehors provenait de la crinière de feu d'un Typhlosion adossé au bar, les bras croisés sur le torse dans une posture d'intimidation. A première vue ce pokémon appartenait au barman. Il surveillait les clients avec un sourire impatient, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir balancer quelques saoulards sous la flotte.

David soupira profondément. De sa place, il serait facile à Mélofée d'entendre tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Une serveuse s'approcha de lui, repoussant quelques mains perdues au passage. Elle l'aborda d'une voix rocailleuse et forte, pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Serveuse : Et ce sera quoi ?

Intimidé, le garçon se mit à bredouiller en attrapant machinalement le menu où étaient présentées les boissons.

David : Heu… u… une Spéciale…

La serveuse haussa un sourcil.

Serveuse : Z'êtes majeur ?

David : … Oui.

La serveuse tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar.

Serveuse : Hé ! Brice ! Y t'reste de la Sumak j'espère ?

Barman : Ouais ! Bien sûr ! J'vais t'chercher ça !

David s'enfonça dans son siège en tentant de se détendre. Vraiment, ce genre d'ambiance ne lui convenait guère. Il prit son sac sur ses genoux et murmura à l'intention de son pokémon.

David : Dés que tu entends le nom de Sato préviens-moi…

La petite fée acquiesça en souriant, puis elle concentra son attention sur les différentes voix qu'elle captait.

Voix : _Les Voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, haha !_

David : La ferme.

Serveuse : Voilà mon gars !

David sursauta. La femme sortit un décapsuleur de son décolleté en dentelle et arracha habilement la capsule de la bouteille qui s'envola et disparut derrière deux Machopeur occupés à faire un bras de fer, encouragés par leurs dresseurs. David se pencha sur la bouteille et se décida finalement à verser son contenu dans la chope qu'on lui avait apportée. A cet instant, Mélofée commença à s'agiter dans le sac.

David : Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Mélofée : Mélo méloféé (ça y est, je l'ai !)

David : Sato ?

Mélofée : Méé mélo (non, ils parlent de lui)

Tout en disant ces mots, le pokémon passa une patte fragile par l'ouverture du sac et désigna deux hommes assis au fond de la pièce. David avait du mal à les distinguer à travers l'épaisse fumée qui les entourait, mais il devina un homme d'âge mûr qui parlait avec dégoût à la personne qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière, David n'arrivait même pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Tout en plissant les yeux, le jeune homme tendit la main vers sa bière.

: Sato ne viendra plus… ils l'ont piégé. Atéquia n'est plus…

Au moment où le vieil homme prononçait ces paroles, le liquide toucha la langue de David. Celui-ci cracha en jurant. Un homme, surprit (ou simplement saoul) tomba de sa chaise à droite de David. L'un des Machopeur tourna la tête, permettant à son adversaire de remporter la victoire. Le dresseur, fou de rage, se jeta à la gorge de son rival. Les deux hommes roulèrent par terre. Plusieurs personnes (hommes et femmes) profitèrent de ce prétexte pour se déchirer les uns, les autres.

Barman : Et voilà, ça r'commence ! Zapan !

A ces mots, Typhlosion sourit et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il les agrippa chacun par les cheveux et les balança violemment dans la rue, contre les poubelles. Les deux Machopeur se précipitèrent sur le pokémon mais ils furent accueillis par une attaque Force qui les propulsa à travers la fenêtre, détruisant la totalité des vitres.

Barman : Ha, bah c'est malin !

Zapan : Typhlooo (de toute façon elles avaient besoin d'être changées)

Le barman secoua la tête puis lança un regard noir aux combattants.

Barman : Y en a encore qui veulent foutre le souk ?

Les clients secouèrent la tête et se rassirent docilement à leur place. Deux secondes plus tard, le brouhaha recommençait.

David, qui s'était mis à couvert sous sa table, se rassit lui aussi. Le vieil homme avait profité de la bagarre pour s'éclipser, mais le jeune dresseur pouvait à présent apercevoir la personne avec qui il avait discuté : un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et coiffé d'un bandeau bleu ciel. Ses yeux étaient fermés dans une méditation sereine.

Voix : _Un spectre…_

David allait se lever pour lui parler, lorsque Mélofée lui pinça le bras.

David : Aïe ! Qu'est-ce…

Le petit pokémon semblait paniqué. D'un geste hésitant, il désigna une table à l'autre bout du bar. David se retourna et aperçut ce qui avait effrayé Mélofée.

David : Oh non…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et noirs se leva et quitta le bar. Il semblait pressé. Le garçon au bandeau observa la table à l'autre bout du bar. Le gamin avait du les voir, c'est pour cela qu'il était parti. Il allait sans doute se rendre à Atéquia, il avait entendu leur conversation ; encore un type à la recherche de Sato. Le garçon bu une gorgée de limonade. Peu importe qui il était, ce type n'était pas un danger. En sortant il n'avait même pas aperçu le grand champion et son pokémon tigré qui l'avaient observé depuis son entrée dans le bar.


	11. PartI Chap8

_**Chapitre 8 : Une grande ville (côté yin)**_

Anko sortit du bar précipitamment en tentant de retenir son Raichu fou de rage. Après s'être suffisamment éloignée, elle déposa son pokémon qui commençait à se calmer. Dracaufeu en profita pour reprendre son souffle. La dresseuse jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, mais personne ne s'était risqué à les suivre. Raichu cracha le morceau de tissu qu'il avait arraché au barman et essuya sa queue souillée par le sang dans l'herbe humide.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait été décidé que le Major se rendrait dans les bars du Nord pendant que Anko descendrait dans ceux du Sud. Ils devaient se retrouver à 23h dans un bar nommé «gloom's bar », le plus réputé de la ville.

La jeune dresseuse passa une main sur son visage en sueur et repoussa les quelques mèches d'argent qui l'aveuglaient. Ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur Raichu qui baissa la tête, désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. Sa dresseuse le caressa entre les oreilles pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, de toute façon ce type l'avait cherché, lui et sa main baladeuse. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre.

Anko : Mince, 00h30 !

Anko arriva devant le «gloom's bar » dix minutes plus tard. Il y avait sans doute eu une altercation car les vitres avaient explosé, et les poubelles s'étaient renversées. Anko hésita quelques secondes. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et Dracaufeu semblait nerveux. Le regard bleu ciel du dragon, allant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, trahissait la tension qui l'habitait. La dresseuse se décida finalement à entrer, suivi du saurien ailé (qui eut un mal fou à franchir la porte). Là, elle chercha le Major du regard. Elle le repéra bien vite.

M Bob : Non mais tu sais à qui tu causes connard ?

Type bourré : M'en fous, hic, t'veux t'battre ?

M Bob : Ch'te préviens… Ch't'ai prévenu !

Le champion se dirigea alors en chancelant vers son adversaire qui tentait de maintenir ses poings immobiles devant lui.

Anko : … fait chier…

Anko s'approcha des deux hommes mais prit soin de garder une certaine distance pour ne pas être impliquée dans leur _combat_. La dresseuse observa Elektek, affalé de tout son long sur la table au milieu des bouteilles. Par chance, il semblait que le Major n'avait pas avalé le contenu des quelques trentes bouteilles à lui tout seul.

Barman : Zapan ! Ramène tes fesses !

A ces mots, un énorme Typhlosion apparu de derrière le bar et se dirigea vers le champion et son adversaire d'un pas sûr, un sourire aux lèvres. Les choses allaient mal tourner, la dresseuse tenta d'intervenir.

Anko : Non, attend…

M Bob : A toi !

La pokéball atterrit aux pieds de l'homme ivre qui s'accrochait désespérément à une table pour ne pas finir lourdement sur son postérieur. Un Magnéti apparu.

Type bourré : Ouah l'autre ! C'est pas du, hic, pas juste !

L'homme envoya à son tour une pokéball qui s'ouvrit sur un Colossinge. Le barman parut tout d'abord surpris, puis il éclata de rire.

Barman : Haha ! Arrête Zapan, laisse-les faire ! Voyons de quoi y sont capable !

Aussitôt, les paris furent ouverts ; on déplaça les tables pour laisser un espace suffisant aux combattants. Les cris d'encouragement fusèrent de partout. Les pauvres pokémons ne savaient plus quoi faire, ou tout du moins était-ce le cas du pokémon Combat. Colossinge observait nerveusement les gens qui l'entouraient, son adversaire, son dresseur. Magnéti attendait les ordres, en tant que machine il n'était nullement gêné par l'animation ambiante. Restait à savoir si son dresseur arriverait à le contrôler…

M Bob : Magnéti… Grinc… euh, non Ultrason !

Type bourré : Colossinge ! … pareil !

Magnéti opta pour l'attaque Cage-Eclair. Ne sachant que faire, Colossinge exécuta un Combo-Griffe. La cage électrique détruisit une table et le pokémon Combat se blessa en attaquant la machine. Colossinge recula de trois pas en titubant, puis tendit ses poings ensanglantés en direction de son adversaire dans une posture d'attaque : le Coup-Croix.

M Bob : Reflet !

Confiant, Magnéti exécuta parfaitement son mouvement et évita l'attaque meurtrière du singe qui désintégra une nouvelle table dans un fracas monstrueux.

Type bourré : Merde ! Colo, écrase-moi c'truc avec ta Mania !

Suivant la voix de son maître le pokémon s'exécuta, et entra dans un combo de coups rageurs et dévastateurs. Le Reflet de Magnéti ne suffit pas à contenir l'attaque et il se retrouva criblé de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Type bourré : Ouais ! Continue, hic !

Le pokémon Combat envoya une nouvelle volée de coups à son adversaire, la folie le gagnait. C'est alors que le champion eut la bonne idée de rappeler son pokémon déjà mal en point. Mais le singe fou ne lui en laissa pas le temps, attaquant furieusement le Magnéti tel un Saïyen.

Dracaufeu lança un regard désespéré à Anko, il fallait arrêter ça. La dresseuse acquiesça et s'approcha prudemment du Major. A cet instant, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

(?) : C'est bien lui ! Attrapez-moi ce type et faites un peu de ménage !

A cet instant, une vingtaine de personnes abandonnèrent les tables du fond et se précipitèrent sur les combattants, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Deux Arbok et un Mackogneur se détachèrent du groupe pour immobiliser les deux hommes qui ne s'étaient aperçu de rien. Les clients, la serveuse et le barman finirent à plat ventre, les mains sur la tête au milieu des membres de la Team Rocket et de leurs pokémons. Anko leva légèrement la tête, deux Mackogneur maintenaient Dracaufeu au sol, l'écrasant de leurs muscles imposants. Le dragon avait beau se débattre furieusement, les deux pokémons Combat ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes s'avança alors, observant les présents d'un sourire dédaigneux. Anko le fixa, il y avait chez cet homme quelque chose qui lui était familier. La jeune dresseuse eut un haut-le-cœur. Aucun doute, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt… lors du massacre du Puits Ramoloss.


	12. PartI Chap9

**_Chapitre 9 : Découverte_**

La nuit tombait sur la ville, enveloppant tout sur son passage d'une douce noirceur et plongeant les habitants d'Atéquia dans les ténèbres rafraîchissantes.

Morgane observa sa montre.

Morgane : Six heures déjà qu'on fouille ce maudit site…

Mentali releva sa tête féline dont les grands yeux mauves reflétaient la fatigue. Granbull poussa un long grognement en s'asseyant dans l'herbe humide. La championne sourit à ses pokémon épuisés.

Morgane : On est tous fatigués, il vaut mieux rentrer au Centre.

Les deux pokémon acquiescèrent, ravis à l'idée d'un bon repas et d'un lit bien douillet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils passaient leurs journées à inspecter le Site Météore dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice sur le kidnapping. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Sur le chemin du Centre, au milieu des ruelles sombres, un homme aborda la jeune championne. A première vue le type ne semblait pas de bonne compagnie, Morgane en eut la certitude lorsque celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras en sortant une lame de sa poche. Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de débiter ses menaces ; d'un geste vif Granbull vint se placer entre sa dresseuse et l'agresseur, ses mâchoires démesurées se refermèrent sur la main tenant le couteau. L'homme hurla de douleur tout en lâchant son arme couverte de son propre sang, puis il jugea préférable de filer, sans manquer de lancer à la championne un «on se reverra ! » peu convaincant. Décidément, cette ville était vraiment dangereuse durant la nuit. Morganne décida de rejoindre le Centre au plus vite en évitant toute confrontation inutile. Et pour cela… il lui fallait emprunter la voie des airs.

Morgane : Aeromite !

L'imposant insecte apparut dans un cri strident qui évoquait sa satisfaction à se dégourdir enfin les ailes. Morgane se mordit la lèvre, elle avait laissé Alakazam au Centre afin de maintenir le contact avec les casse-couilles de l'organisation et Aeromite était son dernier atout.

Morgane : On tente le coup ?

Aeromite : Erooooo (ça coûte rien d'essayer)

La jeune fille s'agrippa fermement aux courtes pattes du papillon qui se mis à battre des ailes frénétiquement. Il s'éleva finalement à l'aide de son attaque Tornade qui enveloppa la ruelle, renversant quelques panneaux et poubelles qui se trouvaient là.

C'était elle. Richie la reconnue aussitôt, elle survolait la ville attachée aux pattes d'un Aeromite. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle fouillait le site, elle était devenue un danger. Richie avait tout d'abord reçu l'ordre de la supprimer, mais les chefs étaient revenus sur leur décision ; il devait à présent faire en sorte qu'elle se rende dans les dédales de la cave du Site Météore, un comité d'accueil y attendrait la dresseuse. Sa capture pourrait s'avérer intéressante.

Le motard punk mordilla le bout de sa clope. Il aurait bien fumé autre chose, mais sa mission allait lui demander de l'ingéniosité et un très grand sang-froid en raison de la prudence de son adversaire. Plus tard peut-être. La championne se rapprochait du Centre, il fallait vite réfléchir à un plan et éviter l'affrontement. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Tant pis pour le sang-froid et l'ingéniosité ! Le bourrinage, c'était bien plus son genre. Le loubard esquissa un sourire tout en écrasant son mégot contre le mur tagué (qui aurait pu croire qu'une si petite ville puisse être autant animée ?), puis il enfourcha sa bécane et se lança dans la direction du Centre dans un bruit de moteur épouvantable.

Le son abominable d'un moteur perça soudain le silence nocturne. Morgane baissa la tête et aperçut le responsable de ce vacarme ; il roulait à toute allure en direction du Centre et ne cessait d'accélérer, faisant hurler son moteur et crisser ses pneus à chaque virage. Les lumières s'allumaient dans toutes les maisons d'où sortaient maintenant des cris mêlés d'injures.

Quel taré ! Ce type allait vite se faire arrêter, si ce n'était par les flics, au moins par la route couverte de terre et de graviers. Mais le type continuait, indifférent à la colère des habitants et aux nids-de-poule qui parsemaient la route. Il accéléra à nouveau pour se placer à la verticale de la championne, celle-ci remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas cédé à sa première tentation de la journée qui fut de mettre une jupe pour combattre la chaleur qui régnait sur le Site. L'homme leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire. La dresseuse devina des yeux verts aux pupilles reptiliennes derrière ses lunettes noires (mais comment fait-il pour voir en pleine nuit ?).

Soudain, le type lâcha son guidon et ouvrit grand les bras, pointant son torse en direction du ciel. Morgane reconnu l'insigne de la Team Rocket cousu au centre de son T-shirt et qu'il offrait à sa vue en la défiant.

La championne serra les dents rageusement, le motard continuait à la fixer avec son sourire figé et ses bras ouverts. Puis il agrippa enfin son guidon et, dans un dérapage assourdissant, fit demi-tour en se dirigeant vers le Site Météore. Le message était évident.

Morgane : Aeromite ! Demi-tour !

Son plan, bien que très sommaire, avait marché. Richie s'en était douté. Tout champion, aussi prudent soit-il, ne pouvait résister face à une telle provocation.

Le motard fouilla tranquillement la poche droite de sa veste et en sortit un joint. Il savourait déjà le moment ou il pourrait l'allumer, le cœur apaisé par la mission accomplie.


	13. PartI Pens3

**_Pensée 3e : Raichu_**

Ce type ! Je l'ai déjà vu ! Je l'aime pas !

J'aime pas son odeur !

J'aime pas son sourire !

J'aime pas sa voix !

Il a bousculé ma maîtresse, elle s'est couchée par terre ! Les autres aussi ! Même le Dragon ! J'ai fait comme eux parce que Anko me l'a demandé à voix basse. Y avait de la haine dans sa voix.

Elle non plus elle aime pas ce type ! Il est dangereux ! Je dois le tuer !

Mais Anko me dit de ne pas bouger. De ne pas le tuer.

Alors je bouge pas. Je le tuerais pas.

Le type s'avance au milieu des personnes couchées, et il sourit. Il sourit toujours. Il souriait aussi dans la grotte aux murs ensanglantés. Il était fier. Fier de son butin.

J'ai voulu le tuer ce jour-là ! Mais j'ai pas pu.

J'ai fait une crise. J'ai pas pu aider Anko.

Cette fois c'est différent ! Je ferais pas de crise ! J'aiderais Anko ! … même si c'est pour sauver ce mec détestable qui l'a agrippé dans l'ascenseur.

Pour l'instant je reste par terre. Je bouge pas. J'attends son signale…

Je ne serais pas malade…


	14. PartI Chap10

**_Chapitre 10 : La Haine_**

Quelle merde ! Les soldats de la Team les encerclaient. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que Anko puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille se contentait d'observer le type qui tentait de questionner le Major. Peine perdue…

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau lorsque l'homme du Puits Ramoloss s'approcha du champion de sa démarche féminine facilement identifiable, un Grahyena sur les talons. C'était une chance que cet ordure ne l'ait pas reconnue, mais elle devait trouver quelque chose pour filer d'ici au plus vite. Elle devait éviter de le combattre, à tout prix.

Raichu s'était couché à ses côtés. Il tremblait terriblement. La maladie risquait de faire des siennes à tout moment. Pendant ce temps le poseur de questions en prenait pour ses frais.

Sbire : Tu vas répondre connard !

Mais il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un rot sonore et parfaitement maîtrisé. Le type faillit en tomber à la renverse, sans doute à cause de la surprise. Il s'apprêtait à frapper le champion mais son supérieur l'arrêta.

Elite : Allons, ne nous énervons pas. Tâchons de discuter en hommes civilisés.

Sbire : Mais ce type ! Il…

L'homme à la coupe digne de Dragon Ball leva la main pour faire taire le soldat. A cet instant, Grahyena tourna ses yeux rouge sang en direction de Raichu. Celui-ci baissa la tête dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu, mais c'était trop tard ; il les avait reconnus, lui et sa dresseuse.

Le grand loup noir hurla en direction des intrus, un hurlement sinistre. Son dresseur se retourna alors que le Major lui préparait un autre «discours civilisé ». Un nouveau sourire dévoila ses dents blanches.

Elite : Pour une surprise…

La dresseuse se releva précipitamment, une main sur sa ceinture de pokéball. Les sbires l'imitèrent, mais leur chef leva à nouveau la main. Il mourrait d'envie de re-combattre cette gamine qui l'avait humilié au Puits Ramoloss. La mission attendrait.

L'homme, souriant toujours de manière identique, une manière qui ne plaisait pas à Anko, fit signe aux soldats d'éloigner le barman et ses clients pour laisser un espace suffisant au combat. Les deux Mackogneur se retirèrent, laissant le grand dragon se relever difficilement. Raichu aussi était debout, mais il luttait contre la maladie. Anko décida de le rappeler mais le pokémon souris secoua la tête ; ses yeux semblaient humides mais il retint ses larmes, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre mais il voulait rester là, à ses côtés.

Le chef du groupe ordonna à son Grahyena de se préparer au combat, puis il fixa la jeune fille d'un air suffisant. A cet instant, une rage folle s'insinua en elle sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.

Anko : Mangriff !

La pokéball atterrit juste devant le pokémon adverse qui grogna en direction du nouveau venu. Mangriff était calme et gardait toujours son sang-froid, c'est pour cela que Anko l'avait choisi, car elle avait peur de se laisser emporter par cette haine qui l'habitait et qui risquait de lui faire commettre un acte irréparable. Le pokémon félin posa son regard acerbe sur le Grahyena. Il semblait tout à fait serein, immobile en attendant les ordres.

Elite : Grahyena, Morsure !

Aussitôt, le loup se précipita sur son ennemi, la gueule grande ouverte.

Anko : Esquive avec ta Vive Attaque ! Puis Poursuite !

Le matou fonça sur sa gauche et évita les mâchoires de justesse, puis il se lança à la poursuite de Grahyena.

Elite : Retourne-toi ! Mâchouille !

Le loup se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de contrer, le chat le frappa de plein fouet.

Elite : Mords-le bon sang !

Grahyena renouvela son attaque et mordit sauvagement le dos du félin. Mangriff ne broncha pas, il exécuta un demi-tour sur lui-même pour plaquer son adversaire au sol. Le loup grogna puis se releva d'un bond. Il décida de prendre un peu de distance et sauta sur une table.

Anko : Mangriff, Coupe !

Grahyena était prêt, il leva une patte pour contrer l'attaque de son ennemi. Mais à sa grande surprise, le chat-furet s'engouffra sous la table, emportant au passage deux des quatre pieds qui la maintenaient en équilibre. La table s'affaissa, entraînant le loup gris dans sa chute. Grahyena roula par terre, puis se redressa, prêt à bondir.

Anko : C'est le moment, Eclategriffe sur la table !

Le meuble vola en éclats.

Elite : Grahyena, stop !

Trop tard. Le pokémon s'était jeté sur son ennemi ; il fut accueilli par une pluie d'échardes et de morceaux de bois qui fusèrent dans sa direction. Le loup hurla de douleur en s'effondrant. Déjà Mangriff se préparait pour sa prochaine attaque, il n'attendait que les ordres. Anko se tourna vers le pokémon blessé. Il était criblé de dards en bois et avait perdu un œil, mais il tentait vainement de se redresser tout en lorgnant le chat et en aboyant furieusement après lui.

Soudain, le visage de la jeune fille se détendit. La colère qui s'était déclarée précédemment l'avait maintenant quittée.

Anko : Mangriff, reviens…

Le corps du matou brilla, puis disparut dans la ball. Ce combat était inutile ; quoi qu'elle fasse Anko ne pourrait pas oublier, ni changer la fin funeste qu'avaient connu les victimes de cet homme.

Elite : Butez-la ! Butez-les tous !

La défaite n'avait pas plu au lieutenant qui abandonna ses civilités pour hurler et sauter dans toute la pièce de façon hystérique. Le vacarme ambiant sembla dessaouler légèrement le Major qui se jeta sur les soldats les plus proches, sans doute dans l'espoir de les contenir. Le champion tomba à terre en emportant cinq hommes et deux tables dans sa chute. Mais les membres de la Team étaient trop nombreux.

Anko ramassa Raichu qui était au plus mal, couché par terre et transpirant abondamment. Son petit corps était secoué de soubresauts douloureux qui firent mal au cœur de la jeune fille. Dracaufeu l'agrippa soudain et la tira en arrière pour la protéger d'un Arbok qui se muait rapidement dans leur direction. A cet instant, le serpent s'arrêta net ; toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar se figèrent, puis s'écroulèrent au sol.

Anko s'approcha du Typhlosion tombé près d'eux. Il dormait profondément.


	15. PartI Chap11

**_Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle alliance ?_**

Anko aida le garçon au bandeau bleu à porter le Major jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette mission ne se fit pas sans peine ; le champion tenta plusieurs fois de repousser le jeune homme, et marmonnait toutes sortes de menaces chaques fois qu'il revenait à la charge. La jeune dresseuse craignait surtout les brusques renvois du militaire qui les faisaient s'arrêter toutes les deux marches.

Ils atteignirent finalement la chambre et lâchèrent le champion qui s'affala sur un lit et se mit aussitôt à ronfler. Dracaufeu, qui les suivait de près, déposa Elektek, que la bataille précédente n'avait nullement dérangé, auprès de son dresseur. Au contact du lit, le pokémon se roula instinctivement en boule et ronfla à son tour.

Ils dormaient tous, étendus par terre dans des positions qui semblaient plus ou moins confortables. Cela ressemblait fortement à l'attaque d'un spectre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui se balançaient lentement contre son cou s'approcha de Anko. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu plus grand que la dresseuse, et portait un sweet bleu ciel accompagné d'un pantalon marron foncé. Sa démarche était lente et silencieuse. La jeune fille posa sur lui son regard de glace, et le garçon brisa enfin le silence.

Mortimer : Je suis le champion de Rosalia. Vous êtes à la recherche de Sato vous aussi ?

La dresseuse observa le jeune homme d'un air méfiant. Il parlait lentement et la fixait de ses yeux clairs, sans ciller. Il paraissait troublé, ou simplement épuisé. Anko lui répondit finalement.

Anko : Je ne sais pas. Je suis à la recherche d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs ; il doit avoir mon âge et il fait partie de la Team Rocket… Je ne connais pas son nom.

Le champion parut se détendre et sourit.

Morti : Je vois. J'ai vu ce garçon il y a quelques heures, il cherchait un type appelé Sato. C'est un espion à la solde de la Team Rocket.

Anko : Un esp…

Le champion l'arrêta en levant la main brusquement. Les sirènes d'une voiture de police perçaient à présent le silence des rues.

Morti : Allons au Centre, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Les deux dresseurs s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte lorsque Anko se souvint d'un léger détail.

Anko : Ah ! Le Major !

Morti : J'ai abandonné l'Arène il y a maintenant un mois. J'avais remarqué des types louches qui se baladaient à Rosalia depuis pas mal de temps. Un jour j'ai découvert qu'ils faisaient partie de la Team Rocket et j'ai décidé de les suivre… Ces gens sont des assassins, je ne pouvais pas les laisser déambuler librement dans les rues. Finalement j'ai atterri ici, et j'ai découvert l'existence d'un agent du nom de Sato. J'ai eu ensuite la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaissait, un vieil homme qui en savait long sur la Team. Il m'a fourni pas mal d'infos, moyennant bien sûr de grosses sommes. Je pensais qu'ils étaient venus ce soir pour le voir, mais apparemment ils s'intéressaient à cet homme…

Il désigna le champion endormi. Anko jura intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si le Major s'était trouvé dans cette ville, il en savait sûrement beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire… et il s'était bien moqué d'elle…

La jeune fille se releva brusquement. Mortimer la regarda, surpris. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se mit à secouer le champion pour le réveiller… en vain.

Anko : Espèce d'enfoiré ! Réveille-toi !

Mortimer se leva et posa une main sur son épaule en secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre que s'était inutile.

Morti : Il parlera demain.

Anko tourna la tête, et jeta un de ses regards noirs à l'adresse du jeune homme. Légèrement surpris, celui-ci ôta sa main de son épaule et recula d'un pas. La dresseuse se détendit et baissa les yeux, confuse de sa réaction. Désolé, Mortimer se rapprocha et lui tendit la main.

Morti : J'ai pris la chambre d'à côté, si jamais le Major tente une sortie je l'entendrais et je te préviendrais.

Anko l'observa longuement avant de lui serrer la main.


	16. PartI Chap12

**_Chapitre 12 : Révélations_**

Le champion se releva difficilement, sa vision était trouble, sa gorge sèche et sa tête aussi lourde que du plomb. Il resta un instant sans bouger, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Il reconnut enfin la chambre du Centre Pokémon de Doublonville. Le Major grogna en passant une main sur son visage. Il se tourna légèrement et aperçu Elektek, roulé en boule contre lui. Le félin ronronnait doucement et souriait de façon absolument idiote. Son réveil serait sans doute aussi difficile que celui de son dresseur…

Le champion se décida finalement à se lever et se dirigea vers les toilettes d'un pas lourd et hésitant. Ce n'est que face à la cuvette qu'il s'aperçut avoir dormi tout habillé, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, surtout par cette chaleur. Tout en se soulageant du poids des dix bouteilles de bière qu'il avait du boire, le Major tenta vainement de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Soudain, un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans la chambre, le champion plaignit intérieurement son pokémon dont l'alcool semblait avoir brouillé tous les sens. Il recula et grimaça en s'apercevant que ce même alcool avait diminué sa précision. Un autre bruit lui parvint de la chambre, un bruit de porte qui claque. Le champion avait alors assez d'esprit pour se demander qui avait bien pu se procurer la clé de sa chambre.

Il prit soin de choisir l'une des pokéballs attachées à sa ceinture avant de sortir des toilettes.

Le champion sortit des toilettes une pokéball à la main. Mortimer leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, à ses côtés Anko observait le champion d'un air mauvais. La présence de la jeune fille réveilla totalement le Major qui s'empressa de refermer sa braguette.

Morti : Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, on va pouvoir passer à l'interrogatoire.

Le militaire le regarda d'un air surpris. Le bleu azur de ses yeux reprit le dessus et son regard vitreux disparut. Il finit par réussir à prononcer un mot.

M Bob : … Ghein ?

Nullement impressionnée par l'étendue du vocabulaire du champion, Anko s'avança vers lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Celui-ci obéit docilement et se laissa tomber sur le lit, faisant légèrement rebondir Elektek qui venait de remonter sur le matelas. Le félin qui n'était pas encore totalement réveillé sourit béatement en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Anko : Hier soir, après ton combat contre le type du bar, la Team Rocket a fait son apparition…

Le champion la regarda d'un air interrogateur, il ne devait pas se souvenir de ce court passage de son existence.

Anko : Peu importe, ce qui est étrange c'est que ces hommes s'intéressaient à toi.

Le Major parut soudain comprendre et lança un regard désespéré à son pokémon. Celui-ci, à présent plus éveillé, s'était assis à quelques centimètres de son dresseur et parut aussi gêné que lui. Se tournant à nouveau vers Anko, le champion sourit tout en cherchant une échappatoire.

M Bob : Bah ! Ça devait être des types à qui je devais de l'argent, ou… peut-être une revanche et…

Anko lui lança un regard agacé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Le champion soupira.

M bob : Bon, ok. Peut-être que j'ai eu quelques p'tites histoires avec eux y a quelques années. Ils voulaient que je fasse partie de la Team parce que j'avais une place importante dans l'armée et que je pouvais avoir accès à des dossiers qui les intéressaient, comme j'ai refusé (c'est qu'j'avais autre chose à foutre) ils ont pas cessé d'me faire chier depuis. Aujourd'hui ils sont passés à l'action, je pensais pas qu'ils me trouveraient dans cette ville et… j'espérais voir Sato.

A ces mots, Mortimer s'avança face au champion.

Morti : Comment étiez-vous au courant pour Sato ?

Le Major observa le jeune homme au bandeau avec un rictus qui n'avait qu'une signification : « j't'emmerde mon gars ». Anko soupira en comprenant que l'union avec les deux champions risquait de lui apporter beaucoup de problèmes, en particulier s'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir… et à ce propos…

Anko : Bien ! On va laisser le Major aller prendre une douche, il doit en mourir d'envie. On va déjeuner en attendant.

Morti : Et s'il s'enfuit ?

Anko : Il ne s'enfuira pas, pas vrai ?

Le champion répondit au sourire de la jeune fille par un hochement de tête suivi d'un même sourire qui affirmait qu'il ne se défilerait pas.


	17. PartI Rêves

**_Rêves_**

Je respire, je me déplace, je cligne des yeux, mais je ne vis pas…

Je suis incomplet, je suis incomplète. Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas soif, j'ignore même la signification de ces mots ; ils affluent dans mon esprit ces mots que je ne comprends pas : peur, douleur, haine, joie…

Un mot, pourtant revient sans cesse, je ne le connais pas, je ne veux pas le connaître, il me ferait mal, je le sens…

Mal ? Quel est ce mot ?

Je ne veux pas savoir. Je me contente d'écouter l'homme qui m'a réveillé. Il me parle sans mots, il écoute mon silence, il me comprend. Il me dit que je ne dois pas me poser de questions, que les réponses viendront, que mon esprit est incomplet.

Il porte un masque, invisible mais bien présent, je ne connais pas son visage. Il me dit de dormir, que demain j'en saurais plus, que les réponses viendront.

Je lui obéis. Je m'endors en pensant à ce mot. J'ai envie de le dire, de l'entendre dans ma bouche.

Mais je ne le dis pas. Je m'endors.

« Maman »…


	18. PartI Pens4

**_Pensée 4e : Mangriff_**

Qu'est-ce qu'un combat ?

Un moyen de se défouler ?

De prouver aux autres sa force ?

Peut-être est-ce simplement un moyen de me prouver ma valeur, mon existence…

Ces victoires, ces défaites, tout apporte de l'expérience et nous permet de grandir ; une croissance de l'âme, au-delà de l'Evolution.

Qu'est-ce que l'Evolution ?

Un moyen de devenir plus fort ?

De simplement changer de forme ?

Ou bien de personnalité ?

C'est une chose qui m'est inconnue, comme une légende, un mythe. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver.

Mais qu'importe…

Je me bats pour Anko, et pour moi.

La gloire qu'apporte la victoire ne m'intéresse pas ; je dois grandir, apprendre, poursuivre mon évolution…


	19. PartI Chap13

**_Chapitre 13 : Une étrange rumeur_**

La Jeep s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres du Centre. Trois personnes en descendirent. La fille au regard malicieux observa la dresseuse suivie de son Dracaufeu noir, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes qui la suivaient. Le premier n'était pas intéressant, une montagne de muscles, le genre de mec dont elle ne raffolait pas. Mais le deuxième…

(?) : Kyaaah ! Il est trop mignon, tu trouves pas ?

Rondoudou : Ronnn… (bof…)

(?) : Raah ! T'y connais rien !

Elle suivit le champion des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le Centre à la suite de la dresseuse et du militaire. La jeune fille porta enfin une main aux lanières de son sac qu'elle jeta sur son dos, avant de descendre en glissant le talus qui la séparait du bâtiment médical.

Anko : Trois chambres s'il vous plaît.

Infirmière : Je suis désolée, il n'en reste que deux.

Anko : Tant pis, vous dormirez ensemble.

M Bob : Quoi ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais dormir avec ce gosse !

Anko : Si.

M Bob : … Tu voudrais pas échanger avec lui ?

Anko : Non.

Mortimer prit les clés que l'infirmière leur offrait et les tendit à ses compagnons. Le Major s'empara de l'une d'elle en grommelant. A cet instant, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha du jeune champion en souriant.

(?) : Si vous voulez vous pouvez dormir dans ma chambre, il y a un lit deux places.

Surpris, Mortimer recula en rougissant. Anko haussa légèrement un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et le Major manqua de s'étrangler.

(?) : Je m'appelle Blanche. Je vous ai suivis depuis Doublonville, vous avez mis une sacrée pagaille là-bas. Maintenant que le «gloom's bar » est détruit, on va avoir beaucoup moins de visites, et les flics qui fouillent chaques recoins de la ville à votre recherche font fuirent les touristes. Je risque pas d'avoir de clients avant un bout de temps.

Anko : De clients ?

Blanche : Clients, dresseurs, c'est du pareil au même pour un champion. N'est-ce paaaas ?

Mortimer recula encore dans l'espoir de se dissimuler derrière une table.

Anko : Pourquoi nous avoir suivis ?

Blanche : L'aventure, le grand air, les ballades en amoureux (clin d'œil à Mortimer qui semble faire corps avec le papier peint rouge vif) J'avais envie de me changer un peu les idées, quoi ! Et maintenant que nous sommes réunis, je resterais à tes côtés.

Elle pris les mains de Mortimer dans les siennes et tendit ses lèvres. Terrorisé, le champion jugea bon de prendre la fuite. Il arracha ses mains de celles de la jeune fille et courut vers la porte en criant qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Blanche le regarda sortir précipitamment, puis s'extasia à nouveau.

Blanche : Kyaaah ! Il est timide, mais ça le rend encore plus mignon !

Anko haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers le militaire encore béat.

M Bob : Le con ! Il en a même pas profité !

La jeune dresseuse soupira.

Anko : T'occupe. Morgane aurait du m'attendre ici, mais l'infirmière m'a dit que sa réservation s'était finie il y a cinq jours. Elle ne l'a pas revue depuis.

M Bob : Elle est peut-être allée à l'hôtel…

Anko : Alors que les chambres du Centre sont gratuites ?

Le champion se tut. Son visage s'assombrit, c'était la première fois que Anko le voyait prendre un air si sérieux.

M Bob : Elle devait faire des fouilles sur le Site Météore, c'est ça ? Aucun éboulement n'a été signalé ces derniers temps. Si elle n'est pas au rendez-vous c'est qu'elle a découvert quelque chose… l'infirmière t'aurait prévenue si elle avait laissé ses affaires.

La dresseuse parut réfléchir, puis elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le comptoir.

Anko : Est-ce que la personne dont je vous ai parlé est revenue pour clore sa réservation ?

Infirmière : Une femme rousse est venue récupérer ses affaires, elle disait que la jeune fille avait découvert quelque chose et qu'elle devait partir au plus vite.

Anko baissa les yeux.

Anko : Alors elle a du repartir vers le Site… dans les caves peut-être.

La dresseuse allait tourner les talons lorsque l'infirmière l'arrêta.

Infirmière : N'allez pas aux caves, c'est dangereux ! Depuis quelques jours toutes les personnes qui s'y sont aventurée sont revenues gravement blessées. La police locale pense qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un pokémon sauvage.

Anko : Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant ?

L'infirmière rougit.

Infirmière : Atéquia est une ville touristique, une telle alerte pourrait nous coûter cher.

Anko : Vous avez fait appel à quelqu'un pour régler ce problème ?

Infirmière : Une équipe spéciale est venue, ils s'occupent de tout. Ils font croire que la fermeture du Site est due aux risques d'éboulements.

La voix sarcastique du grand champion s'éleva derrière les deux filles.

M Bob : Quelle imagination !

Anko baissa les yeux.

Anko : Très bien. Nous allons attendre encore un peu.

Infirmière : Je vous ferais prévenir si on retrouve votre amie.

Anko : Merci.

& & & & & &

M Bob : On va vraiment attendre ici ?

Anko : Non, je vais au Site Météore.

M Bob : Je te conseille d'attendre demain matin, la nuit l'humidité fait sortir des pokémons plutôt costaud.

La jeune fille lui sourit, son regard se radoucit.

Anko : Tu restes là pour prévenir Mortimer de ce qui se passe.

M Bob : Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je viens !

Anko secoua lentement la tête.

Anko : Je sais me débrouiller comme une grande. Si je vois que c'est trop dangereux je reviens et j'attendrais demain.

Le champion resta silencieux. Puis il parut se détendre et s'installa sur un fauteuil du restaurant les bras derrière la tête.

M Bob : Ok, j't'attends ici. T'as intérêt à rentrer vite parce que j'ai pas l'intention de passer ma nuit là, en compagnie de la tapisserie, comme un con.

La dresseuse acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et hésita.

Anko : Si tu vois Blanche, essaye de la renvoyer chez elle, ça pourrait s'avérer vital pour certains…

Il éclata de rire et lui fit un salut militaire en guise de réponse, deux doigts placés au-dessus de son front.


	20. PartI Chap14

**_Chapitre 14 : La Voix du Diable_**

Aucune lueur, rien, pas le moindre éclairage naturel. Seule la flamme de Dracaufeu permettait à la dresseuse d'avancer sans tomber dans un gouffre ou se cogner aux parois dures et humides. Les murs étaient noirs comme du charbon à cette profondeur et les seules formes de vie étaient les quelques Nosferapti et Séléroc accrochés aux stalactites ou même cachés dans les creux de la roche sombre. Ces présences rassuraient néanmoins la jeune fille qui préférait avoir à supporter les cris stridents des chauves-souris dérangées dans leur sommeil qu'un tunnel silencieux et sans vie.

Anko s'arrêta soudain en entendant un bruit étrange, des coups sourds et réguliers qui faisaient trembler la cavité tout entière. La dresseuse inspira profondément puis traversa la gueule béante constituée de stalactites et de stalagmites qui lui faisait face. Elle arriva alors dans une cave plus appréciable de par sa hauteur et son nombre se pointes rocheuses plus restreint.

Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas tranquille, les coups qu'elle avait entendus se faisaient plus sourds et plus rapides.

Anko : Et alors mon gros, tu y arrives ?

Dracaufeu avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir dans ces souterrains minuscules et l'humidité ambiante ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Anko s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas pour lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'un vol de Nosferapti affolés la surprit. Les pokémons vampires s'engouffrèrent dans les creux des parois rongées par les pluies souterraines. La jeune fille arrêta de respirer, le bruit continu qu'elle avait entendu s'était tu. Une respiration coupée de spasmes et de grognements se fit entendre. Dracaufeu s'arracha du mur de roche qui le retenait prisonnier et se mit à battre des ailes furieusement en griffant le sol de ses pattes puissantes. Anko se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le responsable de cette agitation. Nez-à-nez, façon de parler…

Le Galeking était immense, plus grand et plus gros que Dracaufeu. Son corps de métal brillait d'une lueur étrange sous l'effet de la lumière bleue issue de la flamme caudale du dragon. Le monstre baissa ses yeux clairs et vides vers la dresseuse, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et les spasmes qui secouaient son corps se firent plus violents. La jeune fille s'aperçut alors que le pokémon d'acier était en mauvais état ; l'armure qui recouvrait son corps était usée jusqu'à la chair par endroit, et celle-ci se décomposait à vue d'œil. Ses muscles, visibles sous le métal rouillé, ne cessaient de se contracter, provoquant ces spasmes si douloureux.

Le pokémon fut soudain pris d'un élan de terreur, ses pupilles se contractèrent, la masse de métal se redressa violemment en laissant échapper un râle long et grave qui fit trembler la roche et tomber quelques stalactites. Anko rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le gigantesque tank de chair et d'acier se ruer sur elle.

Anko : Merde ! Démolosse !

Le loup démoniaque sortit de sa pokéball dans un hurlement long et grave, puis atterrit directement sur le dos du dinosaure. A la surprise du chien et de sa dresseuse, le monstre métallique enchaîna une attaque Tunnel et en profita pour écraser Démolosse de sa masse imposante, lui déchirant l'abdomen de ses plaques dorsales. Le pokémon Ténèbres grogna rageusement mais tenta de se redresser aussitôt. Le sol trembla, provoquant la chute d'autres aiguilles rocheuses pendant que le monstre creusait le sol en préparant son attaque qui risquait d'être fatale au chien des ténèbres. La dresseuse n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

Anko : Démolosse reviens !

Le pokémon vacilla en tentant vainement de rester debout sur ses quatre pattes, puis disparut dans la ball. C'est alors que le sol se fissura sous les pieds de la dresseuse. Dracaufeu l'agrippa par le bras et l'attira hors du gouffre d'où jaillit le dinosaure d'acier. Celui-ci atterrit durement sur le sol et poussa ce qui ressemblait à une attaque Hurlement. La pokéball de Raichu se chargea en électricité et, avant que la dresseuse ait pu le retenir, le pokémon jaillit de son abri et se précipita sur le monstre à une vitesse étonnante. Elle n'avait maintenant plus le choix.

Anko : Raichu, attaque Souplesse !

Sans que Galeking ait le temps de réagir, Raichu quitta le sol et se projeta vers la tête du monstre grâce à un saut prodigieux suivi d'une rotation, lui permettant de frapper violemment son adversaire de sa queue tranchante. Le dinosaure tenta d'éviter l'attaque en tournant la tête mais la lame se planta directement derrière sa mâchoire imposante. Le monstre poussa un cri de douleur en repoussant le rat électrique d'une Griffe Acier. Raichu glissa sur le sol prés de sa dresseuse. Heureusement, le pokémon souris avait eu le bon réflexe d'utiliser une attaque Eclair pour contrer le coup ; l'électricité avait percuté le métal et les deux forces opposées avaient repoussé l'attaque mortelle du dinosaure.

Anko ramassa son compagnon et le serra dans ses bras, observant le pokémon sauvage qui se débattait contre la douleur. Elle entendit alors une voix, une voix implorante parmi les cris de douleur et de colère du monstre métallique.

Voix : _Aide… s'il vous… plaît… aidez-m… moi !_

La jeune fille recula, terrifiée. La voix était celle d'un enfant.

Voix : _S'il vous…_

Un nouveau Hurlement couvrit la voix enfantine et le dinosaure se rua encore sur la dresseuse, sa queue se mit à briller : une Queue de Fer.

Anko, sans lâcher Raichu qui fixait le monstre métallique avec colère, s'accrocha à Dracaufeu qui utilisa ses puissantes ailes pour se projeter au-dessus du monstre et éviter son attaque qui détruisit la totalité du mur opposé. Anko sortit une pokéball.

Anko : Je compte sur toi, je dois capturer ce pokémon et le ramener au Centre.

La dresseuse envoya la pokéball qui atterrit aux pieds du Galeking. L'éclair rouge en sortit et se condensa.

Brasegali : Brase (prêt !)

Le monstre poussa un nouveau cri et chargea le nouvel adversaire dans une attaque Damoclès.

Anko : Riposte avec ton Stratopercut !

Le pokémon combat se baissa légèrement et plaça ses mains griffues devant son visage dans une posture de combat. Lorsque l'énorme dinosaure ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, le bras musclé du gallinacé se détendit violemment et alla frapper la mâchoire inférieure du monstre. Le pokémon combat enchaîna en bondissant au-dessus du dinosaure d'acier pour percuter son crâne avec un Pied Brûleur qui le projeta au sol. Le pokémon géant s'écrasa durement contre la roche noire, défonçant la surface rocailleuse du terrain de combat. Anko en profita pour envoyer une pokéball. Le pokémon disparut à l'intérieur et ne put en ressortir.


	21. PartI Chap15

**_Chapitre 15 : Une âme libérée_**

Galeking serait vite sur pieds ; après sa capture, le métal qui recouvrait son corps avait commencé à se régénérer. Les traitements du Centre compléteraient sa guérison. Les blessures de Démolosse étaient, elles aussi, en cours de guérison, quelques potions aideraient à reconstruire les tissus externes déchirés pendant le combat. Anko aurait pu se sentir soulagée si l'ambiance des «retrouvailles » ne l'avait pas épuisée…

Morti : Mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes complètements inconscients ! Ce combat aurait pu s'achever de façon moins enviable ! Et toi tu restes là et tu la laisses partir abruti ! Réponds quand j'te cris dessus !

M Bob : Hein ? C'est à _moi_ que tu parles !

Le jeune champion était dans une colère noire, et il avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur le Major. Anko soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre ; sa petite incursion dans la grotte les avait épuisés, elle et ses pokémon. Raichu somnolait déjà dans ses bras.

Morti : Hé ! Attends…

M Bob : Mais fous-lui la paix. T'avais qu'à être là et l'accompagner dans cette foutue grotte.

Morti : Quoi ? J'étais… occupé.

Le militaire sourit.

M Bob : A échapper à l'étreinte mortelle de Blanche ?

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Morti : Pas du tout ! J'ai fait des recherches pendant que tu te la coulais douce, bien au chaud dans ce resto !

Son pokémon pris une mine joyeuse.

Feuforêve : Feufo Reeeeve (des recherches concluantes !)

Elektek : Te Ele tek (Tss, un moyen de sécréter moins de phéromones ?)

Le petit spectre releva la tête en fixant Elektek avec dédain.

Feuforêve : Reeeve Foreve Feufo (même si s'était le cas nous aurions au moins fait quelque chose, _nous_)

Le pokémon tigré se jeta sur le fantôme dans l'espoir de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais celui-ci l'esquiva et se mit à narguer son ennemi en grimaçant. Le Major agrippa une pokéball et rappela son pokémon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Feuforêve gonfla le torse et pris un air satisfait. Le militaire soupira en se levant.

M Bob : Tu ferais mieux de tenir en laisse ton rat volant, il pourrait se faire mal à jouer avec le feu.

Le jeune champion ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre en poussant un soupire agacé.

& & & & & &

Anko : Ce pokémon n'était pas dressé. Pourtant, il combattait de façon efficace, sans se soucier de ses blessures. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé.

Raichu : Rai Raraichu (et la voix qui demandait de l'aide ?)

Anko : Chais pas… j'irais voir Mortimer demain matin : question fantôme et possession c'est lui qu'est le mieux placé pour nous éclairer.

Raichu : Raaai Raichu (espérons que sa crise sera passée…)

Dracaufeu : …

& & & & & &

Morti : Raaah ! Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

M Bob : Mais j'ai rien dit merde !

Morti : Tu ronfles !

M Bob : Quoi ? N'importe quoi, je dormais même pas !

Morti : Je sens que la nuit va être longue…

Feuforêve : Reeeeeeeeeeev (Zzzzzzzzzzz…)

& & & & & &

La jeune dresseuse s'avança vers le pokémon totalement guéri. Le dinosaure ouvrit un œil, puis se redressa pour placer sa tête au même niveau que le visage de la jeune fille. Il l'observa d'un air méfiant, elle était venue seule et ne portait aucune pokéball à sa ceinture.

Anko : Je ne te veux aucun mal, je cherche quelqu'un.

Le pokémon la fixa un instant, puis se releva complètement. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille sans cesser de la fixer dans les yeux. Il leva alors une de ses pattes aussi grosse qu'une colonne de marbre et pointa une griffe énorme sur son crâne. La dresseuse hésita, puis secoua la tête.

Anko : Je ne pense pas que la personne que je recherche ait lancé cet appel à l'aide.

Le dinosaure laissa retomber son bras. Il paraissait maintenant beaucoup moins grand et dangereux qu'à leur première rencontre.

Anko : Une dresseuse aux cheveux noirs et longs, elle a du descendre dans la grotte. Tu l'as vu ?

Le pokémon réfléchit, puis il approuva silencieusement. Une lueur d'espoir envahit la jeune fille.

Anko : Pourrais-tu me conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où tu l'as rencontrée ?

Il réfléchit à nouveau et acquiesça enfin.


	22. PartI Pens5

**_Pensée 5e : Galeking_**

Qui est cette fille ?

J'ai essayé de la tuer. Mais elle ne m'en veut pas.

Je ne voulais pas la tuer, mais la douleur était trop forte. Et cette voix dans ma tête, qui implorait sans arrêt avec le son du désespoir, me rongeait comme ces roches qui se défigurent sous les pluies polluées. Elle m'ordonnait de tuer, puis pleurait doucement en demandant pardon.

Cette voix m'a rendu fou. La douleur m'a rendu fou.

Je voyais en chaque être l'incarnation de cette voix. Je voulais qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle me rende mon esprit et mon corps.

Elle m'a enfin quitté, mon armure s'est reconstruite d'elle-même, la douleur a disparue.

La jeune fille qui m'a délivré m'a demandé de l'aider, elle cherche quelqu'un.

Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette grotte. Je veux rester loin de cette voix, de l'endroit où elle m'a envahit. Je veux rester loin de cette douleur qui s'est insinuée en moi comme une maladie se propage dans un corps affaibli.

Mais je dois y retourner. Je dois suivre cette fille. Je la conduirais à cet endroit, l'endroit où j'ai vu celle qu'elle recherche, l'endroit où mon esprit m'a abandonné.

Je dois la suivre. Elle me conduira au Démon qui s'est servi de moi comme d'une arme sans vie.


	23. PartI Chap16

**_Chapitre 16 : Le Gardien des Enfers_**

Blanche : Olala ! Que c'est lugubre ! Protège-moi mon amour !

Mortimer tentait désespérément d'avancer dans les galeries glissantes en évitant tout contact avec la jeune championne. Le militaire qui observait la scène depuis un moment se mit à sourire sadiquement.

M Bob : Non seulement c'est lugubre, mais tu sais que cet endroit est connu pour les spectres et les démons qu'il renferme ? On a retrouvé plein de cadavres défigurés dans les entrailles de cette grotte…

La remarque effraya la fille aux cheveux roses qui se mit à geindre en s'accrochant au bras de Mortimer.

Blanche : Ouinnnn ! J'veux rentrer !

Mortimer jeta au grand champion un regard noir.

Morti : C'est malin !

M Bob : Ha ! Elle avait qu'à rester en dehors de tout ça comme on le lui avait gentiment proposé.

Le militaire partit d'un rire moqueur, suivi de son pokémon. Feuforêve grogna et vint se placer prés de Elektek.

Feuforêve : Feufo Feufo Reeeve (de qui te moques-tu imbécile ?)

Elektek : Teeek Elektek Leektek (Hé, t'énerve pas, c'est pas ma faute si ton dresseur n'assume rien)

Feuforêve : Foo Reeve (c'est le compagnon du saoulard qui me dit ça ?)

Elektek : Teeek Eleek (tu veux te battre, gonzesse ?)

Feuforêve : Reeve Feu ! Feu fo rêve (au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je _suis_ une fille ! La véritable insulte aurait été de me traiter de mâle)

Rondoudou : Rondou Doudou (allons, ne vous comportez pas comme des bêtes, un peu de diplomatie)

Elektek : Ktek Ele Elektek (de quoi j'me mêle ?)

Rondoudou : Douuu Rondou Rondoudou (t'es mignon mon minou, fais-moi un bisou)

Le pokémon se figea, le poil hérissé, puis se précipita derrière son dresseur en décidant de se faire oublier.

M Bob : On est bientôt arrivé ?

Anko, qui s'était éloignée du groupe trop bruyant pour elle, se tourna vers Galeking.

Galeking : Galee (on y est presque)

La dresseuse soupira en repensant aux paroles de Mortimer ; d'après lui, la voix qu'elle avait entendue ne pouvait venir d'un pokémon. De nombreux exorcismes avaient été réalisés auprès de personnes possédées par des pokémons spectres mais aucun n'avait jamais prononcé de paroles humaines, ni ne s'était montré violent. Ils se contentaient de rires bêtement et de grimacer en faisant des farces à leur entourage.

Soudain, Galeking s'arrêta. Le couloir rocheux venait de s'élargir et débouchait sur un cul-de-sac.

Anko : C'est ici ?

Le dinosaure approuva.

M Bob : Bon, ben on a plus qu'à chercher dans ce coin. C'est parti !

Elektek : Leee (Yeah !)

Aussitôt, le champion et son pokémon commencèrent l'inspection des lieux. Mortimer, qui avait enfin réussi à s'éloigner de Blanche, se lança dans la recherche à son tour.

Blanche : Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

M Bob : Des champignons.

Blanche : Quoi ? Mais il y a de bien meilleurs endroits pour ça !

Anko abandonna Dracaufeu et Raichu à leurs recherches pour rejoindre le champion au bandeau bleu. Il s'était immobilisé et observait la paroi rocheuse qui leurs faisait face.

Anko : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Morti : Ce mur… est bizarre.

Le champion sortit une pokéball qui s'ouvrit à ses pieds. Un Teraclope apparut.

Morti : Sonde ce mur avec ta Clairvoyance.

Le fantôme se concentra un instant en fixant son œil unique sur le mur de roche. A cet instant, la pierre changea d'aspect et se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens.

M Bob : Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde !

Elektek : Teeek Elektek (raah, ça fait mal aux yeux)

La roche disparut enfin, remplacée par une gigantesque porte grise et menaçante.

Anko : Une porte cachée ?

Morti : Ça doit être un endroit important pour qu'on prenne autant de précautions à le cacher.

Feuforêve : Reeeve (j'aime pas ça)

La cavité s'emplit soudain d'une lueur rouge, puis un choc se fit sentir ; les sept pokémons présents s'écrasèrent contre le sol et les murs de la grotte.

M Bob : Merde ! Qu'est-ce…

Anko s'empressa de rappeler Raichu et Galeking, puis tenta de réveiller Dracaufeu. Les trois champions l'imitèrent et rappelèrent leurs pokémons inconscients. L'auteur de l'attaque Psyko se dévoila alors, sa silhouette se dessinant devant la porte comme s'il s'était extirpé du métal.

Morti : Un Métalosse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Blanche : Sale monstre ! Ça va pas de nous attaquer par surprise !

En guise de réponse, le pokémon se précipita vers les dresseurs et prépara son Poing Météor.

M Bob : Ok, tu veux te battre ?

Le champion envoya une pokéball qui ricocha sur la croix métallique du pokémon araignée. La ball s'ouvrit au-dessus du Métalosse et un pokémon presque aussi grand que lui s'écrasa sur son dos. Le pokémon de métal recula, légèrement sonné, pour faire face à Elecsprint.

M Bob : Attaque Morsure !

Le pokémon Décharge fonça sur son adversaire pour projeter son attaque. L'araignée d'acier la contra en formant une Protection qui stoppa net la mâchoire d'Elecsprint.

M Bob : Il est bien entraîné, on le battra pas comme ça, recule et utilise ton Chargeur !

Le pokémon revint se placer prêt de son dresseur et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Le pokémon de fer en profita pour charger son ennemi.

Morti : Zut ! A toi ! Balle'Ombre !

Branette sortit précipitamment de sa pokéball pour lancer son attaque à quelques mètres de l'araignée géante. Le pokémon s'arrêta net et se mit à grincer sourdement.

Morti : Maintenant, Ténèbres !

Mais le fantôme n'eût pas le temps de préparer son attaque, l'araignée l'avait déjà balayé d'une Griffe Acier.

Blanche : Attends voir mon grand !

La jeune championne envoya à son tour une pokéball que le pokémon métallique tenta d'écraser, mais sa patte imposante fut retenue par l'attaque Force de Brasegali.

Anko : Repousse-le vite !

Le pokémon Combat envoya la patte de son adversaire vers l'arrière pour éviter une nouvelle Griffe Acier. Le coup frôla Brasegali, mais à sa grande surprise, l'araignée se mit à tourner sur elle-même pour le cribler de coups.

Anko : Contiens-le avec une Gonflette !

Le pokémon combat se préparait à encaisser la salve suivante, lorsque l'araignée fut projetée contre la porte qu'il défendait par une attaque Roulade.

Blanche : Continue, ne le laisse pas attaquer !

Ecremeuh prit un peu plus d'élan puis frappa à nouveau son adversaire avant qu'il ne puisse se relever.

Anko : Alors, elle est prête cette attaque ?

M Bob : Quelques minutes encore…

A ses côtés, Elecsprint concentrait toute l'électricité de son corps, imperturbable. C'est alors que Métalosse se releva, chassant le pokémon bovin comme une mouche. La championne jura tout bas et rappela son pokémon.

Blanche : Bon, elle vient cette attaque !

M Bob : Deux minutes, merde !

L'araignée allait charger à nouveau mais fut arrêtée par l'attaque Ténèbres de Branette qui s'était relevé difficilement.

Anko : Brasegali, enchaîne avec un Stratopercut !

Le pokémon alla se placer sous l'énorme araignée, puis décocha son coup. Métalosse recula à nouveau avant d'utiliser un Choc Mental. Cette attaque ne plut pas à Brasegali et Branette qui s'effondrèrent.

M Bob : Ça y est ! Elecanon !

Anko : Il était temps…

L'énorme sphère électrique partit de la gueule d'Elecsprint à une vitesse spectaculaire et explosa en touchant l'araignée métallique. Le pokémon s'effondra durement devant la porte grise.

M Bob : Haha ! Pas trop mal, hein ?

Le champion passa son bras autour du cou de son pokémon qui affichait un sourire joyeux et ils prirent la pose.

M Bob : Mais où sont ces putains de photographes ?

Blanche profita du relâchement général pour sauter sur Mortimer.

Blanche : Comme tu es fort ! Vraiment, je regrette pas d'être tombée sur toi !

A cet instant, un grincement se fit entendre. Métalosse se releva vivement, ses yeux morts fixaient les quatre dresseurs. L'araignée se concentra pour former un Ultralaser.

M Bob : Quoi !

Morti : Mais…

Blanche : Kyaaaaaa !

Anko : … Zut…


	24. PartI Chap17

**_Chapitre 17 : La porte des Enfers_**

L'araignée de métal luisait maintenant d'un dangereux éclat blanc, la lueur se condensa sur la croix qui ornait son front, faisant danser des ombres folles sur les parois sombres de la grotte.

M Bob : Merde ! Recommence le Chargeur !

Morti : On a pas le temps !

M Bob : T'as une meilleure idée ?

Une mélodie funèbre emplit soudain la cavité. Les trois champions et la dresseuse tournèrent vivement la tête dans la direction d'où semblait venir ce chant. Métalosse se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La lumière mortelle disparut. Un petit pokémon blanc et pourpre sortit de derrière le roc qui lui servait de protection et se jeta dans les bras de Anko en tremblant. Le petit être était en pleurs et s'accrochait à la jeune fille avec une vigueur étonnante pour un corps si chétif.

Morti : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Blanche : Ouah ! Il est trop mignon !

Anko : C'est le Eoko de Morgane.

M Bob : Depuis quand les Eoko maîtrisent-ils le Requiem ?

A cet instant les pleurs du petit pokémon se turent, il perdit connaissance, suivit de l'énorme araignée qui s'effondra dans un bruit épouvantable.

M Bob : Ben… au moins c'est efficace.

Anko : On n'a pas une minute à perdre.

Le groupe approuva silencieusement. Anko détacha l'une de ses pokéballs, un Tauros en sortit. LE bovin planta son regard noir et sage dans celui de sa dresseuse.

Anko : On sera pas long, reste avec Dracaufeu.

Le taureau laissa échapper un souffle bruyant de ses naseaux, puis pencha la tête en signe d'approbation.

& & & & & &

Blanche : Ouinnnnn ! C'est encore plus lugubre que la grotte !

Le groupe avançait lentement dans le couloir sombre et étroit. Les quelques néons accrochés au plafond semblaient aussi vieux que la coquille poisseuse qui recouvrait les murs. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur un croisement.

M Bob : Droite ? Gauche ? Tout droit ?

Anko se mordit la lèvre.

Anko : Mince ! Comment on va faire ?

Morti : Morgane utilise des pokémons Psy ? Est-ce que par hasard elle aurait un Mentali ?

Anko : Oui pourquoi ?

Morti : Dans ce cas j'ai un moyen…

Le champion choisit une nouvelle pokéball qui s'ouvrit sur un Noctali.

Morti : Je pense que Noctali sera capable de repérer son cousin.

Le petit chien noir sonda le couloir à la recherche d'une onde familière. Ses oreilles se dressèrent soudain et il s'engagea dans le couloir de droite. Les quatre dresseurs s'apprêtaient à le suivre lorsque la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Blanche s'agrippa plus violemment à Mortimer. Un gémissement apeuré s'éleva de l'obscurité, tout de suite suivit d'un éclair rouge qui se condensa pour laisser apparaître un Voltali. Le chien électrique illumina vivement les environs. Mortimer éclata de rire.

Morti : Alors, on a peur du noir ?

M Bob : Putain, ferme-la !

Anko laissa apparaître un sourire.

Anko : C'est pour ça que t'as choisi l'électricité ?

M Bob : Mais foutez-moi la paix bordel !

Le jeune champion envoya une autre pokéball d'où sortit un Cornèbre, celui-ci vint se percher sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

Morti : Passe devant et dis-nous si la voie est libre.

L'oiseau nocturne acquiesça et partit à la suite de Noctali. Le groupe s'engagea finalement dans le couloir à la suite des deux pokémon, sans quitter le cercle lumineux.

& & & & & &

L'endroit était complètement désert, toutes les salles étaient abandonnées. D'énormes cages tordues ou brisées s'entassaient dans les labos, comme si les murs, écœurés, les avaient vomies, laissant ainsi s'échapper leur contenu. Anko s'approcha d'une cage qui était restée encastrée dans le métal froid ; les barreaux avaient été tordus puis arrachés, des morceaux de chair sanglants étaient restés attachés aux dents cassées de la prison d'acier. Blanche avait plaqué sa tête contre l'épaule de Mortimer pour ne pas voir le spectacle. Le jeune champion n'osait pas repousser la jeune fille sanglotante et se contentait d'observer les alentours d'un air de dégoût.

Morti : Les salauds… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait ici mais, apparemment, leurs cobayes ont craqué.

Il se tourna vers le Major mais celui-ci ne dit rien, laissant son regard glisser lentement sur le sol aux reflets pourpres. Le grand homme s'approcha enfin d'une cage qui gisait sur le sol et passa sa main à l'intérieur.

Morti : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On ferait mieux de trouver Morgane et de filer vite fait ! Il reste peut-être des pokémon enragés ou je ne sais quelles créatures qui se trouvaient là-dedans !

Anko se raidit. Elle lança un regard sombre à Mortimer et s'approcha du militaire. Celui-ci retira finalement sa main couverte d'un liquide rouge et poisseux de la cage. Il tendit sa prise à Mortimer, fixant le jeune homme avec insistance de son regard bleuté.

M Bob : Tu connais beaucoup de pokémon qui portent des fringues ?

Il lâcha le morceau de tissu qui s'étala aux pieds des deux champions. Blanche se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Le jeune homme le fixa d'un air ébahit.

Morti : Tu veux dire… qu'il y avait des humains dans ces trucs ?

Les yeux du champion perdirent soudain de leur lueur. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte que Noctali venait de franchir, suivi de Anko. Mortimer attendit quelques minutes avant de suivre les deux dresseurs en serrant la main de Blanche pour la rassurer.

& & & & & &

Les couloirs s'éclaircirent enfin, et le groupe se retrouva rapidement devant une porte sale qui ressemblait à un placard. Noctali grattait le bois mort qui formait l'encadrement. Anko l'ouvrit finalement. La lumière du couloir se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de Morgane, assise au fond de la pièce.

Morgane : Anko, c'est toi ?

La jeune fille allait répondre mais elle n'en eut pas le temps ; la championne se jeta dans les bras de son amie en poussant un cri de joie.

Morgane : C'est pas trop tôt ! T'en as mis du temps !

Le militaire qui était resté un peu en arrière toussota bruyamment.

M Bob : Euh, j'ai pas mal aidé moi aussi…

Morganne s'approcha du grand homme et lui serra la main en souriant.

Morgane : Ma reconnaissance te suffit-elle ?

M Bob : On fera avec…

Anko : Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ici ?

La championne approuva, son visage s'assombrit, reprenant ses traits habituellement calmes et mystérieux.

Morgane : Oui, mais je vous raconterais tout ça dehors si ça ne vous gène pas…


	25. PartI Chap18

**_Chapitre 18 : Trop tard…_**

Trop tard…

La prison était vide, comme tous ces labos qui puaient la mort à plein nez. La fille avait du s'enfuir. Elle avait eu de la chance… beaucoup de chance.

David avançait parmi les carcasses déchirées qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain, il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin quitter ce tombeau souterrain. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire.

Voix : _Alors, on chie dans son froc ?_

David : Pas encore…

Il arriva finalement devant l'immense ordinateur principal. Le jeune homme grimaça en apercevant ce qui avait du être un scientifique allongé sur le tableau de commande. Il allait devoir le déplacer. Il agrippa fermement le cadavre éventré et tenta de le faire glisser, mais le corps restait immobile. Découragé, David agrippa une pokéball.

(?) : Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta en se retournant. Un homme au visage à demi caché par un masque étrange, nappé de symboles fins et courbés, lui faisait face en souriant. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Son unique œil visible était vide, aucune expression ne transparaissait dans son iris incolore encerclant une pupille contractée. Ses cheveux aussi blancs que le teint pâle de sa peau étaient ébouriffés et emmêlés, comme le pelage d'un grand fauve. Seul un cerne appuyé ombrageait son regard. David déglutit. Il connaissait cet homme. Ils avaient fait certaines de leurs classes ensemble dans la Team Rocket, et il avait été autant que lui promis à un brillant avenir dans l'organisation. Mais il avait changé, beaucoup changé. Il semblait même que cet homme n'ait plus rien de comparable avec le camarade plein de fougue que David avait connu autrefois.

David : Cédric ?

L'homme au masque grimaça, mais il reprit bien vite son expression sereine au sourire sculpté.

Cédric : On ne m'a pas appelé comme ça… depuis une éternité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune homme sentit un frisson le parcourir en entendant la voix sans timbre de son ancien compagnon. Son regard se posa sur l'Absol qui suivait Cédric, et qu'il n'avait pas, étrangement, repéré plus tôt. David se souvenait de ce pokémon, celui qui lui avait apporté plusieurs défaites lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés autrefois, celui qui ne quittait jamais son dresseur et avait toujours prouvé sa loyauté inébranlable. Celui qui avait lui aussi été plein de vie, mais dont le corps semblait à présent éreinté, courbé en avant comme si ses pattes antérieures, sous ses épaules saillantes et décharnées, avaient été les dernières forces vitales qui le maintenaient assis. Son arrière train, avachit sur le sol dans une position improbable, comme s'il s'était trouvé désossé, laissait croire que le grand chien blanc ne traînait avec lui qu'une demi-vie. Ses yeux gris comme l'orage, sans pupilles, étaient perdus dans un gouffre infini, et ne laissaient plus entrevoir les vives étincelles d'existences que David avait pu admirer il y a bien longtemps. Le jeune homme hésita, puis reprit en bafouillant.

David : Je… Je voulais juste… récupérer quelque chose. Et toi ? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu…

L'homme partit soudain d'un rire fort qui fit trembler les panneaux métalliques. David eut un renvoi, les carcasses béantes semblaient hurler leur lente agonie au travers de ce rire macabre. L'homme au masque se tut enfin et fixa le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Son sourire avait reprit sa forme initiale. Il tendit brusquement une main vers ses pokéballs, David en fit de même. Les deux sphères s'ouvrirent face à face. Cédric reprit la parole de sa voix lente et fatiguée.

Cédric : Si tu me bats… je t'autorise à m'appeler Cédric, jusque là je suis Djurepan…

David : Le fameux _faucheur_ ? Tu es donc devenu un simple tueur à gage ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

Cédric : Appelle ça comme tu l'entends… La direction que j'ai _choisie_ ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde…

Il avait insisté sur le mot «choisie», David en était sûr. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un soupir :

David : Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Cédric s'élargit légèrement, tordant ses lèvres blêmes sur un rictus peu amical. David observa le nouvel Absol à qui venait de faire appel l'homme au masque, magnifique celui-ci, à la fourrure blanche comme la neige qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges et brillants sans faire un mouvement. Cédric haussa doucement les épaules, et ses cervicales émirent un craquement désagréable.

Cédric : Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude des combats…

Face à lui, les deux pokémons souris se préparaient au combat avec sûreté. L'homme au masque leur offrit un sourire plus doux.

Cédric : Deux pokémons dans une même pokéball ?

David sourit à son tour, sans cesser de fixer son adversaire.

David : Exact. Ce sont des jumeaux, personne ne les a jamais battus : leur synchronisation leur promet une victoire absolue.

Les yeux de l'homme reflétèrent soudain la curiosité.

Cédric : Voyons ça, je te propose un match en trois coups.

David : Que…

Cédric : Sickles, Requiem !

A nouveau, la pièce sembla vibrer sous le chant des charognes grimaçantes, tandis que le Absol femelle poussait un sifflement semblable à une symphonie. David ne se démonta pas, l'atout de la vitesse était de son côté.

David : Négapi, Coup d'Main ! Posipi, Vive Attaque !

La petite souris rouge poussa un cri entendu et disparut brusquement pour charger l'adversaire.

Cédric : Sickles, Reflet !

Le grand chien à la fourrure hivernale s'estompa lentement, puis se divisa. Les vingt silhouettes apparaissaient, puis disparaissaient, encerclant les jumeaux souriceaux. Posipi ne se laissa pas intimider et continua sa charge en frappant chaque adversaire qui se présentait à elle. Mais les reflets ne faisaient que s'estomper un peu plus avant de réapparaître complètement.

Cédric : Prépare ton Coupe Vent !

David : Croco Larme et Chargeur !

Aussitôt, Négapi se mit à sangloter tandis que sa sœur se concentrait en lui serrant la patte. Les reflets du Absol ralentirent légèrement leur course pour permettre la préparation de l'attaque meurtrière malgré les larmes du bébé souris. Un lueur agressive brillait maintenant dans yeux de Cédric.

Cédric : Ne t'occupe pas de ce rat, envoie ton attaque !

David : Maintenant, utilise la Cage-Eclair !

Les pleurs de Négapi cessèrent brusquement et une cage dorée et crépitante partit de ses minuscules bras. L'attaque enveloppa la pièce, secouant les cadavres comme un dernier souffle de vie. Les silhouettes immaculées disparurent en même temps qu'une expression de stupeur apparut sur le visage d'Absol, le Coupe Vent était stoppé.

David : Posipi, Fatal Foudre !

Un éclair blanc, presque invisible, descendit des quelques néons restant pour se loger dans la grande faux qui ornait le crâne du chien des neiges. Puis la foudre apparut dans une explosion retentissante. Le grand chien s'affaissa au milieu des corps inertes, souillant sa fourrure blanche de grandes marques rouges. Il ne se releva pas. Cédric soupira sans perdre son sourire.

Cédric : Vraiment plus l'habitude… Mais j'avoue que tu m'impressionnes.

L'homme au masque rappela son pokémon inconscient.

Cédric : Si tu cherches Sato tu perds ton temps. Il est partit il y a un moment… plus malin que tous ces abrutis.

David frémit une nouvelle fois en laissant glisser son regard sur la mer de cadavre, puis il reposa ses yeux dans ceux de Cédric.

David : Où est-il ?

L'homme au masque sourit cette fois d'une façon qui ne plut pas du tout à David, comme s'il éprouvait de la compassion, de la pitié pour lui.

Cédric : C'est lui qui m'envoie te chercher… il voudrait te parler.

La surprise prit le dessus sur les traits de David.

David : A propos de quoi ?

Cédric : De tout ça… (il ouvrit les bras comme pour englober les bancs de charognes) Toutes ces expériences qui devaient les mener à l'Etre absolu.

David : L'Etre absolu ? Tu veux dire que tout ce qui se faisait ici a servit de base à la création de SET ?

Cédric : Exact… et apparemment tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce projet.

David : C'est quoi ces conneries ! Je n'ai pas du tout participé à la création de ce truc !

L'homme au masque ne répondit pas, se contentant de scruter David. Puis il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta avant de la franchir et posa son œil mort sur le jeune homme.

Cédric : Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…


	26. PartI Pens6

**_Pensée 6e : Raichu_**

C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ?

Des expériences de fusions de cellules ou je sais pas trop quoi. Des monstres mi-humains mi-pokémon ?

Je crois que Morgane a pas supporté sa trop longue isolation de trois jours…

Mais tout le monde a l'air de la croire alors ça doit être vrai.

Bon sang si c'est vrai on s'est mis dans une sacrée galère ! Je veux pas aller combattre les démons comme dans toutes ces séries pourries !

Je veux pas qu'on soit entraînés Anko, moi et toute l'équipe dans une histoire qui nous regarde pas et qui va nous apporter que des ennuis !

Et surtout… je veux pas voyager avec ce gros macho, pervers et alcoolique ! Et je parle du dresseur autant que du sale matou rayé qui l'accompagne…

Et pourtant, Anko acquiesce. Elle est d'accord. Elle dit que c'est notre boulot et qu'on doit atteindre le cerveau de l'opération. Ca je veux bien… mais pas les monstres…

Tout ça à cause de quelques bouts de papier couverts de signes bizarres que semble comprendre Morgane.

Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on trouve le grand méchant qui est à la tête des scientifiques, on découvre l'expérience finale appelée Set, on la détruit, on pète tout et c'est fini !

Une belle mission pleine d'action, d'aventure et d'engueulades, je le sens… ça a déjà commencé au moment de se séparer en deux groupes.

Anko me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que ça sera vite fait et peut-être même amusant. Je sais qu'elle dit ça pour pas que je fasse la gueule alors je fais semblant de la croire.

Mais je sens bien que ça va pas. Je sens bien qu'elle est préoccupée. Quelque chose lui fait peur, c'est la première fois que je la vois avoir peur.

J'ai peur moi aussi…


	27. PartII Appel

PARTIE 2 : Confrontations

**_Appel_**

La vie bouillonne en moi !

Je la sens ! Elle m'emporte, elle m'emprisonne !

Elle me fait peur.

Mais pas aussi peur que cet homme sans visage. C'est mon Père, c'est mon Maître. Je dois faire ce qu'il me dit…

J'ai essayé. J'ai lancé un appel. Ils l'ont refusé.

J'ai envie de fuir. De retrouver ma Mère. Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, mais elle existe forcement. Elle m'a aimé…

Mais ce monstre qui me dévore et brûle ma chair m'en empêche.

Il veut rester. Il veut apprendre. Il veut tuer.

Je ne peux pas le combattre, j'ai trop peur. Je disparais un peu plus de jour en jour après avoir goûté à la puissance de la vie.

Il finira par m'engloutir…


	28. PartII Pens7

**_Pensée 7e : Brasegali_**

Enfin !

Enfin une vraie mission !

C'est l'occasion pour moi de me surpasser !

Je ferais ce qu'on attend de moi, j'aiderais les autres de mon mieux !

Après tout, c'est pour ça que je combats : pour protéger les autres, comme ces guerriers humains qui existèrent autrefois pour répandre la justice. De leur épée levée contre les crimes et la tyrannie aux armures dorées qui protégeaient leur corps fait d'une chair comme la mienne.

Je veux leur ressembler.

Je sais que c'est assez audacieux. Mais Anko m'encourage.

Il n'est pas question que je la déçoive. Toutes ces techniques qu'elle m'a apprises, ces arts martiaux qu'elle m'a enseignés, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer.

Je combattrais mais sans armes. Je ne désire pas faire couler le sang.

Je peux aujourd'hui lui prouver qu'elle a eu raison de me faire confiance. Je lui ferais honneur en remportant la victoire sur chaque ennemi qui se présentera.

Je sais que j'en ai la force…


	29. Chapitre 1 : Défi

**_Chapitre 1 : Défi_**

M Bob : Pouah ! Mais tu vas pas boire ça !

Anko : Bah pourquoi ? C'est bon.

M Bob : Mais il est même pas pasteurisé ! Vous allez être malades !

Ecremeuh : Meuuuuuuh (comment ça malade ?)

Blanche : Meu non. C'est vachement bon du lait encore chaud. Et je te rappelle que le lait d'Ecremeuh est connu pour ses capacités thérapeutiques. T'en veux pas un peu ? Ça te rendra peut-être moins con.

M Bob : C'est ça ! En attendant venez pas vous plaindre quand vous aurez la chiasse !

Anko : Mouais, quelle élégance…

Elektek : Lektek tek (c'est délicieux, tu sais pas ce que tu rates)

M Bob : Traître !

Blanche : Arrête de gueuler comme un veau, tu vas faire tourner le lait.

Rondoudou : Douuu rondou (y a comme un air de fête)

Raichu : Chuuuu rai raichu rai (tu parles ! Dires que ce pique-nique commençait si bien…)

Le groupe abandonna finalement la magnifique pelouse fleurie pour se rendre au Centre Spatial.

Anko : Notre rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure, on a encore le temps de glander…

Blanche : Et si on allait faire les boutiques ?

M Bob : J'peux savoir où t'as vu des boutiques ?

Blanche : Mais enfin, il semble quand même y avoir un minimum de civilisation sur cette île ! On doit pouvoir trouver des magasins dans le coin !

M Bob : Ouais ! Juste là !

Blanche : C'est un pokéshop, imbécile !

M Bob : Bah va falloir t'en contenter : y a que ça !

Blanche : Mais c'est quoi ce coin paumé !

Anko : Oh, bon sang…

La jeune fille et son dragon s'éloignèrent discrètement du duo infernal dans l'espoir de passer un peu plus inaperçu. A cet instant, un enfant aux cheveux châtains s'approcha d'elle.

Garçon : S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous voudriez faire un échange ?

Anko : Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressée. Mais demande aux deux idiots qui gueulent là-bas, ils accepteront peut-être. (peut-être aussi que ça les calmera…)

Le jeune garçon la remercia et se dirigea vers l'ouragan d'injures qui défilait sous les yeux amusés d'un couple de personnes âgées.

Raichu : Rai raichu (tu l'envoie au casse-pipe)

Dracaufeu : … °°

Anko : Et merde…

La dresseuse s'empressa de rattraper le gamin avant qu'il n'atteigne les deux champions.

Anko : Attends, c'est pas…

M Bob : Haha !

Le champion s'approcha du gamin terrorisé pour observer la pokéball qui ornait sa chaîne.

M Bob : Bah n'ai pas peur, j'vais pas t'bouffer.

Blanche : T'as vu la gueule que t'as ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit effrayé…

Le champion allait repartir dans une série d'insultes, mais le garçon lui tendit le collier improvisé.

Garçon : Euh…vous voulez faire un échange…

Le Major sourit et lui tendit l'une de ses pokéball.

M Bob : Tiens si ça t'intéresse, il est pas mal entraîné et il va bientôt évoluer.

Le jeune garçon observa longtemps le Voltorbe que contenait la pokéball, puis il sourit à son tour et accepta l'échange.

Anko : Pourquoi t'as fait cet échange si ton Voltorbe était entraîné ?

M Bob : Raah, depuis le temps que j'en voulais un…

Blanche : Et c'est quoi ?

M Bob : Haha ! Tu le sauras pas !

Blanche : Maieuuh ! Je veux le voir !

M Bob : Nan nan, désolé !

Anko agrippa sa tête dans ses mains, prise d'une violente migraine. La jeune fille priait pour que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive au plus vite.

: Dites, vous êtes dresseur ?

Le groupe se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Un gosse déguisé en ninja et dont l'écharpe flottait paresseusement sur la brise marine leur faisait face. Cheveux courts teints en rouge : un gamin qui jouait déjà les délinquants.

Gamin : Un p'tit combat ça vous tente ? Y a que des vieux ici, on s'emmerde à mort.

M Bob : Ok, c'est pour moi !

Anko : …Tu crois que tu peux le battre ?

M Bob : Que tu me prennes pour un con d'accord, mais chuis champion d'arène tout de même !

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire.

Anko : Ok, on regarde.

M Bob : Après ça tu me paye un verre !

Anko : …Où ?

M Bob : …Putain ! Me dis pas qu'ils ont même pas un bar !

Blanche : Je l'avais bien dis : c'est une île de vieux (avec quelques gamins chiants).

Gamin : Bon alors, on commence ?

Les dresseurs s'éloignèrent pour laisser place à un terrain d'une trentaine de mètres. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur un banc pour observer le match. Elles furent surprises de voir apparaître une bonne douzaine de personnes âgées se rassembler autour du terrain et lancer des paris en souriant. Deux gamins, un garçon et une fille qui semblaient jumeaux, s'assirent aux côtés des deux dresseuses. Leurs visages amusés allaient d'un combattant à l'autre.

Garçon : Le militaire va gagner, c'est sûr !

Fille : Ne dis pas ça, je pense que Layo a une chance.

Le combat commença enfin, le gamin fit appel à un Sabelette.

Gamin : J'ai hâte de voir de quelle façon tu vas m'battre avec ton équipe électrique !

M Bob : Et comment tu sais que j'ai une équipe électrique ?

Gamin : Ha ! Je sais quand même reconnaître un champion, na !

M Bob : Ok, j'vais te montrer que le type n'a aucune importance face à la stratégie.

Blanche : Lui ? Il sait ce que c'est que la stratégie ?

Anko : Chut, parle pas trop fort tu vas le refaire gueuler.

D'un geste, le champion décrocha la pokéball du collier et l'envoya au milieu du terrain.

Anko : …C'est ça qu'il voulait depuis longtemps ? Bizarrement ça m'étonne…

Blanche : Ouaaah ! Je veux le même !

Wattouat : Touat ?

M Bob : Et ben, encore une femelle…

Elektek : Eleeek elektek elek (moi ça me gène pas d'être entouré de femelle, et pis elle a l'air mignonne)

Gamin : Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me prends pour un minable, hein ? J'vais t'montrer que c'est pas parce que t'es un champion que t'es imbattable ! Shu, Dard-Venin !

M Bob : Wattouat, Protection !

Sabelette se roula sur lui-même pour préparer son attaque. Wattouat parut terrifiée et recula légèrement. Voyant la panique grandissante du bébé mouton, son dresseur se rapprocha d'elle autant qu'il put pour l'encourager d'une voix rassurante.

M Bob : Allez ma grande, reste en position de défense.

Des dizaines d'aiguilles empoisonnées partirent soudain du dos de la petite belette. Wattouat recula encore d'un pas, puis exécuta son mouvement. Les aiguilles frappèrent la Protection et tombèrent au sol.

Gamin : Prends-le de vitesse avec ton attaque Griffe !

M Bob : Essaye l'Attraction.

Tandis que Sabelette chargeait, Wattouat se coucha à terre en fixant l'adversaire de ses grands yeux noirs. La belette ralentit et sembla hésiter. Le petit mouton poussa un cri de détresse et Sabelette stoppa complètement son attaque.

Gamin : Raaaaah ! C'est quoi cette attaque ? C'est indigne d'un vrai combat !

M Bob : C'est une attaque reconnue et autorisée par le règlement de la Ligue Pokémon.

Gamin : C'est de la triche ! Shu ! Réveille-toi et utilise la Tranche !

M Bob : Contre-le avec une Boul'Armure.

Le mouton, de plus en plus confiant, effectua instantanément l'attaque de défense. Sabelette s'apprêtait à la frapper, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

M Bob : L'Attraction a bien prit, tu connais des attaques offensives ?

Le bébé mouton hocha légèrement la tête.

M Bob : Montres-moi.

Wattouat fixa la belette qui tentait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits sous les encouragements de son dresseur. Elle baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour cracher une pluie de petites étoiles qui frappèrent violemment l'adversaire. Un très beau Météores.

Malheureusement, l'attaque réveilla totalement Sabelette qui chargea à nouveau le bébé mouton. Il s'arrêta brutalement en voyant le petit agneau briller d'une lueur vive.

Gamin : Et merde !

M Bob : Bah mince, elle était sur le point d'évoluer.

Le mouton se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, sa laine soyeuse se raccourcit, le duvet bleuté qui recouvrait son corps s'éclaircit.

Lainergie : Nergiii !


	30. Chapitre 2 : Gamins et retraités

**_Chapitre 2 : Gamins et retraités_**

Les trois dresseurs couraient vers le Centre Spatial.

Anko : C'est pas possible, on avait une heure devant nous et il faut tout de même qu'on arrive en retard !

Blanche : C'est sa faute, moi j'ai rien fait !

M Bob : Olala ! C'est pas la fin du monde trente minutes de retard, merde !

Le groupe arriva finalement au pied des marches de marbre qui menaient au centre de recherche. Le directeur était assis sur un fauteuil dans le hall gigantesque. Le vieil homme les accueillit avec un sourire.

Directeur : Bienvenue, chers amis. Mais dites-moi, notre rendez-vous n'était-il pas prévu à 16h30 ? J'ai du me tromper, c'est l'âge vous savez.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent mais ne dirent rien. Le Major, quant à lui, était déjà occupé à martyriser le jeune homme qui tenait l'accueil.

M Bob : Mais vous avez jamais pensé qu'un meilleur avenir pourrait vous attendre ailleurs que sur cette île pourrie ? Est-ce que vous avez seulement déjà vu une femme encore assez fraîche pour vous faire b…

Anko : Ça suffit ! Laisses ce pauvre type tranquille bon sang !

Elle agrippa le champion et l'entraîna dans la salle de réunion.

Directeur : Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a de cela trois semaines, plusieurs habitants d'Algatia ont aperçu des personnes dont l'habillement correspondait aux descriptions faites des terroristes que vous recherchez. La population s'est mise elle-même en état d'alerte et chacun d'eux s'est déjà préparé pour mener un combat sanglant.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que les deux champions retenaient leur fou rire et leur teint virait au rouge. Ils imaginaient les habitants boiteux, appuyés sur leurs cannes et brandissant des rouleaux à pâtisserie, se rendre d'un pas tremblant vers le repaire des tueurs. Anko se contentait de questionner le vieil homme tout en envoyant quelques coups de pied discrets au militaire qui répondait par une mimique douloureuse. Le grand dragon noir, seul pokémon encore présent, cherchait désespérément à comprendre la cause de ces rires contenus.

Anko : Et vous savez où ils se cachent ?

Directeur : Moi non, mais les jumeaux le savent. Ils les ont suivi jusqu'à leur cachette.

Anko : Les jumeaux ?

Directeur : Les champions d'Algatia bien sûr.

Aussitôt les sourires disparurent. Les deux champions fixèrent le directeur d'un air suspicieux.

Blanche : Des champions ? Ici ?

M Bob : Quoi ? Y a une arène dans c'trou paumé ?

Le vieil homme sourit gentiment en voyant les regards ébahis des deux champions, puis il désigna une photo accrochée au mur de la salle de réunion. Deux jeunes enfants, un garçon et une fille, s'y trouvaient, accompagnés d'un Séléroc et d'un Solaroc.

M Bob : Merde ! C'est les deux gamins qu'on a vu tout à l'heure !

Anko écrasa méchamment le pied du champion.

M Bob : Aïe ! Mince, pardon.

Directeur : Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Ils doivent être à l'arène en ce moment. Allez les voir, ils vous diront tout ce qu'ils savent.

M Bob : Ça fait un mal de chien.

Anko : Je t'ai à peine touché, chochotte. Ça t'apprendra à être grossier devant un homme d'âge mûr.

Le militaire avançait en boitant légèrement sous les moqueries de Blanche.

Blanche : J'le crois pas ! On dirait vraiment que t'es d'ici toi !

M Bob : Aaah, la ferme !

Anko franchit la porte de l'arène sans faire attention au nouveau torrent d'insultes qui se déversait dans son dos. Les deux enfants lui faisaient face. Vraisemblablement, ils étaient au courant de la venue des étrangers.

Tatia : Bienvenue dans notre arène. Je me présente, je suis Tatia et voici mon frère Levy.

Levy : Bravo pour tout à l'heure ! C'était une belle victoire même si ça ne s'est pas fini comme on aurait pu l'espérer !

M Bob : Bah ! Ça servait à rien de continuer, j'aurais gagné de toute façon !

Anko s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un nouveau coup de pied, mais le champion recula légèrement pour se placer derrière Blanche.

Tatia : Vous êtes ici pour les bandits, c'est ça ?

Anko : Euh… Je pense qu'on parle des même personnes, oui…

Levy : On sait où se trouve leur cachette ! On les a vus entreposer des tas de caisses dans leur planque !

Anko : Où ça ?

Tatia : Dans la Grotte Tréfonds au nord de la ville. Faites attention, il y a plein de gardes postés aux alentours.

Anko : Merci, on fera gaffe.

Blanche : Ce fut une entrevue très brève.

Anko : On sait ce qu'on veut, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Blanche : Je leur aurais bien demandé où trouver des magasins sur cette île.

La jeune dresseuse soupira d'agacement. Elle et Blanche s'étaient installées au Centre Pokémon du village pour attendre le Major.

Blanche : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire ?

Anko : Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais il a promis qu'il serait de retour pour 19h.

La championne se mis à geindre.

Blanche : Mmmmh, on va partir sans manger et j'ai faim moi !

Anko : Et ben mange tout de suite.

Blanche : Mais non, je mange toujours à 19h pile !

Anko soupira à nouveau. Dracaufeu posa l'une de ses pattes sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la réconforter. A cet instant, la porte du Centre s'ouvrit sur le gamin qui avait affronté le Major quelques heures plus tôt. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les deux jeunes filles installées sur l'un des canapés en coussin. Il se planta face aux dresseuses, pris une grande inspiration et dévoila ses intentions.

Gamin : Je veux venir avec vous dans la grotte !

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le petit groupe. Anko prit finalement la parole.

Anko : Et pour quelle raison ?

Gamin : Pour une raison…personnelle.

Blanche : Ecoute gamin, …

Gamin : Je suis pas un gamin, et je m'appelle Layo !

Anko : Peu importe, on emmène personne avec nous.

Layo : Mais vous aurez besoin de moi !

Blanche : Et pourquoi ?

Layo : Parce que j'ai les codes !

Les deux dresseuses se turent. Le garçon leur lança un sourire triomphal. Dracaufeu grimaça en même temps que sa maîtresse en comprenant qu'ils devraient emmener le gamin.


	31. Chapitre 3 : Vertiges

**_Chapitre 3 : Vertiges_**

Le bruit de la circulation devenait insupportable. Les trottoirs étaient noirs de foule et les voitures ne cessaient de klaxonner leur mécontentement. Mortimer se boucha l'oreille gauche d'une main, ne lâchant pas la championne aux longs cheveux de l'autre.

Morgane : On est presque arrivé !

Les deux dresseurs devaient hurler pour couvrir le brouhaha qui s'élevait de la foule. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Centre Pokémon, éreintés.

Morti : Bon sang, c'est quoi cette ville de dingue !

Morgane : Tu peux arrêter de crier, on est rentrés…

Le jeune homme rougit en voyant tous les visages des présents fixés sur lui. Morgane l'entraîna vers une table à l'abri des regards.

Morgane : Notre contact nous attend au Centre Commercial. Je vais réserver les chambres et je te rejoins.

Morti : Quoi ? Tu veux que je parte tout seul et que je trouve le Centre Commercial dans cette foule ? Je vais me perdre…

Morgane : Bon ok, on réserve et on part en même temps. Je vais en profiter pour demander à l'infirmière qui est ce fameux Esteban.

Morti : Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui pour l'instant ?

Morgane : Apparemment il est à la tête d'une firme pharmaceutique importante. Il a des centres de recherche un peu partout.

Morti : Un médecin ? Comment tu le sais ?

Morgane : C'est ce qu'il me disait dans son mail.

Morti : Et tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Morgane : On n'a pas vraiment le choix, maintenant qu'on est là…

La marche jusqu'au Centre fut plus longue que prévu. Les deux champions se décidèrent finalement à monter dans un taxi. Le véhicule sentait le tabac et l'alcool à plein nez, si bien que Mortimer finit par demander s'il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre. Tout en respirant l'air nauséabond des pots d'échappement, le jeune homme tenta de repérer le trajet ainsi que l'arène. Morgane lui avait dit qu'une amie à elle exerçait le métier de champion dans cette ville et qu'elle utilisait des pokémon de type Plante.

Morti : Une écolo dans cette ville ?

Morgane : Pardon ?

Morti : Tu m'as dit que la championne utilisait des pokémon Plante et qu'elle s'occupait d'un immense jardin. Comment un brin d'herbe pourrait-il survivre avec une telle pollution ?

Morgane : Son arène se trouve au milieu d'un grand parc dont elle est propriétaire et son jardin est protégé par une serre gigantesque. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque où elle s'est installée ici la population était beaucoup moins importante. Puis le Centre Commercial a été construit, ainsi que le Casino qui attire pas mal de gens. La pauvre ne doit pas sortir souvent…

Chauffeur : Ah, ça c'est clair qu'on la voit pas souvent la p'tite championne ! Quelques fois au Centre Commercial pour faire ses emplettes et elle est toujours entourée de deux ou trois gardes du corps !

Mortimer s'enfonça dans la banquette en bloquant sa respiration pour échapper à l'haleine suffocante du chauffeur.

Morti : Ah ? Elle est…riche ?

Chauffeur : Une vraie bourgeoise ouais ! Elle a fait fortune grâce à ses productions de parfum !

Morti : On aurait…peut-être mieux fait d'aller la voir…pour commencer…

Morgane aurait bien rit en voyant le jeune homme qui tentait vainement de retenir sa respiration si elle n'était pas aussi sous le choc du souffle pestilentiel du taxi-man. Ils passèrent devant un bâtiment imposant orné d'une antenne métallique presque aussi grande que le corps de l'immeuble. Mortimer eut juste le temps de lire le titre de «Manoir Céladon » inscrit sur la façade externe. Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres du grand magasin. Mortimer déglutit en fixant le sommet de l'immense bâtiment.

Morti : Et…où as-tu dis qu'il nous attendait ce type ?

Morgane : Tout en haut. Il y a un petit coin d'herbe à l'abri de la pollution et on peut voir toute la ville.

Morti : Génial…

Morgane : Y a un problème ?

Morti : Aucun…

Les ascenseurs étaient inabordables, une foule de personnes se pressait autour des portes en attendant le prochain passage. Les deux champions durent emprunter les escaliers qu'ils gravirent avec peine. Il atteignirent le toit du building en sueur. Morgane s'avança vers les barrières qui entouraient le terrain.

Morgane : Cette ville est vraiment gigantesque ! Regarde, l'arène est là-bas !

Morti : Euh…

La jeune fille se tourna vers le champion qui était resté planté au milieu du parc miniature. Celui-ci baissa la tête.

Morgane : Oh, pardon. J'avais pas compris…

Morti : C'est pas grave, je suis tout de même content que l'autre abruti soit pas là pour se foutre de moi.

Morgane le rejoignit et ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour mieux observer les alentours ; personne ne correspondait au signalement du médecin. La jeune fille soupira.

Morgane : Il a du en avoir marre d'attendre et il a filé.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur un petit garçon qui jouait dans l'herbe avec son Caninos. Le jeune chiot gambadait joyeusement autour de l'enfant avant de revenir réclamer des caresses. Les deux dresseurs allaient s'assoupir, lorsqu'ils furent surprit par les grognements du chiot accompagné des pleurs du garçon. Sa mère vint le réconforter mais ne réussit pas à calmer le chien au pelage roux. Celui-ci se mit à aboyer furieusement vers le ciel, suivit bientôt de tout les pokémon présents sur le toit. La cacophonie s'éleva comme un avertissement, tous les dresseurs tentaient de faire taire leurs compagnons. Certains les rappelèrent dans leur pokéball, d'autres n'eurent pas le temps.

Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe. Heureusement, la structure d'acier du Centre tint bon et le toit fut seulement fracassé sans s'effondrer sur les étages inférieurs. Tous les dresseurs furent projetés vers les bords de l'immeuble. Par chance, chacun d'eux réussi à s'accrocher aux barrières de protection. Morgane aida son ami à remonter car celui-ci était passé à travers les tiges de métal. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'auteur de cette attaque qui s'était déjà envolé.

Morgane : Merde, c'était une Damoclés ! Cette saloperie doit avoir un niveau très élevé pour maîtriser à ce point une telle technique !

Mortimer tremblait comme une feuille, encore sous le choc de sa chute. Les victimes de l'attaque tentaient à présent de se relever. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient en pleurs, d'autres serraient leurs parents jusqu'à l'étouffement. Un nouveau souffle se fit sentir, cette fois la structure ne tiendrait pas. Morgane se précipita vers le centre de l'impact devenu fragile. Le ciel sembla se fendre en deux sous l'apparition de l'immense dragon.

Morgane : Vite, Ultralaser !


	32. Chapitre 4 : La chute du dragon

**_Chapitre 4 : La chute du dragon_**

Le faisceau lumineux transperça le vide dans un bruit monstrueux. L'onde de choc se propagea jusqu'au Manoir Céladon dont l'énorme antenne fut pulvérisée. La silhouette énorme qui descendait vers le bâtiment à toute vitesse fut illuminée un court instant. Le temps sembla se suspendre durant ces quelques secondes, le dragon ouvrit la gueule pour riposter.

Morgane : Deuxième salve !

Une nouvelle onde partit du rayon, plus puissante que la précédente. Le laser sembla imploser sous la puissance de la deuxième attaque. Surprit, le dragon n'eut pas le temps de freiner et fut happé par le laser. L'explosion retentit dans toute la ville. Son souffle balaya le toit de l'immeuble, repoussant à nouveau les civils contre les barres de fer. Une fumée blanche et poussiéreuse s'éleva de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'impact.

Girafarig s'effondra, à bout de souffle. Sa dresseuse la serra contre elle. Le pokémon Psy laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Une main s'abattit soudain sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Morgane sursauta en se tourna vers le jeune champion essoufflé.

Morgane : Tout le monde va bien ?

Morti : Ouais…ils ont tenu bon…mince, c'était quoi ce truc ?

Morgane : Un Drattak, un énorme Drattak.

Morti : D'où est-ce qu'il venait ?

Morgane : Aucune idée, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir…

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Morgane. Deux hélicoptères sillonnaient le ciel en gueulant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

Morgane : L'immeuble a été évacué ?

Morti : Ouais, ils sont tous sortis. Mais on ne peut plus descendre par là, les étages risquent de s'effondrer à tout moment. Apparemment les hélicos vont venir récupérer les civils (c'est-à-dire nous) par groupe de trois.

Morgane : Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hélicoptères, il va leur falloir au moins six voyages chacun !

Morti : C'est tout ce qu'ils ont pu mobiliser…

La jeune fille se tut. Les fondations avaient ressentis le choc de l'explosion et l'immeuble ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Une lueur d'espoir envahit Mortimer.

Morti : Dis-moi, tu dois bien avoir un pokémon qui connaît le Teleport ?

Morgane : Le seul qui connaisse cette attaque c'est mon Alakazam et il a disparut il y a trois mois, en même temps que mes affaires au Centre d'Atéquia.

Un premier hélicoptère s'approcha du bâtiment ; une corde retenant une sorte de harnais descendit de l'appareil. Un jeune enfant fut placé dans la ceinture de cuir puis remonté à bord de l'hélico. Les deux champions s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le groupe lorsque Girafarig mordit la manche de sa dresseuse.

Girafarig : Giiii giiiii (il est là !)

La championne comprit aussitôt et sortit une nouvelle pokéball.

Morti : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Morgane : Je crois que le Drattak est toujours vivant. Il aurait du s'écraser quelque part, l'attaque n'était pas assez violente pour détruire un corps aussi volumineux.

Aeromite sortit de la pokéball. Mortimer l'imita et fit appel à un Ectoplasma.

Morti : Concentre-toi pour repérer l'ennemi…

Le champion n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; l'une des vitres du Centre Commercial explosa. La structure vacilla puis se stabilisa. L'énorme dragon monta en flèche et ouvrit une gueule béante chargée de flammes.

Morgane : Rafale Psy !

L'attaque psychique dévia les flammes du Dracosouffle qui s'évanouirent dans les airs.

Morgane : Maintenant, Poudre Dodo !

Un nuage de poussière s'envola vers le dragon, mais celui-ci l'éparpilla d'un puissant battement d'aile.

Morti : Essaye l'Onde Folie !

Une balle noire partit des mains du spectre pour frapper l'adversaire. Malheureusement cette attaque souffrait d'une lenteur désavantageuse et le dragon l'évita sans problème en s'élevant un peu plus.

Morgane : Parfais, il est à la bonne hauteur. Recommence la Poudre Dodo !

Morti : Regard Noir !

Le papillon s'exécuta, envoyant un nouveau nuage de poudre, tandis que le spectre lançait son attaque paralysante. Le dragon se figea, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Morgane : Tornade !

Le pokémon Insecte se mit à battre des ailes rapidement pour créer une tornade gigantesque qui emprisonna le dragon. Tout en se débattant, celui-ci inspira les particules de poudre que le vent avait emportées. Soudain, le monstre poussa un cri de colère et avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il eut le temps de cracher un violent Hydrocanon vers le bâtiment. Les civils se mirent à hurler, beaucoup eurent le réflexe de serrer leurs enfants contre eux pour les protéger.

Morti : Mince ! Ectoplasma !

Le fantôme se précipita vers la puissante attaque pour la stopper. Le missile aquatique explosa à son contact et répandit une fine pluie sur le toit de l'immeuble. Mortimer rappela son pokémon que l'attaque avait rendu inconscient.

Les voitures de police encerclaient le bâtiment tremblant et érigeaient des barrières pour retenir la foule. A quelques mètres du building, un cratère trouait le sol de béton. Un homme jurait en fuyant cet endroit à travers la foule, cet endroit où s'était fini la chute du grand dragon quelques minutes plus tôt.


End file.
